Sonny with a demond
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: How does sonnys life turn out with everything she knows is broken? will there be channy? how about Tawco? He world just broken and its time for it to get fixed...CHANNY!
1. The beginigng

**Disclamer:i DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**-Story In Here 3-**

-in the prop house-  
Chad:*walks in* Randoms and were is sonny? *smirks*  
Tawni: chad what are you doing here she's out  
Sonny:*runs in*ok everyone there is a huge halloween party and i got a date for it!  
Chad and Tawni: What You got a date!*inshock*  
Tawni:how did you get a date befor me!  
Chad:*still in shock* With Who!  
Nico,Grady,Zora: Why do you care!  
Chad: i don't i just wanna send this guy a get well card  
Sonny:why?  
Chad:because if he's dating you there must be some thing wrong with him!  
Sonny:you know what !  
Chad:what!  
Sonny:uh you-you-you-you self obsuved jerkface!  
chad:uh well you no-good  
sonny:i'm better then you!  
chad: not by much!  
Sonny:ya well now im glad zac efron and taylor laughtner asked me and not the dipthong i  
wanted to go with  
Chad:ya well im glad the girl i wanted to ask is taken because know i dont have to go with her  
and her boring style  
Sonny:*walks away angry*(mumbels uh chad why does he have to push my buttens and be so cute  
at the same time!)  
Chad:*walks away*(she got two dates but wanted adifferent guy! uhh shes soo pretty but  
confusing!)  
-in the cafiteria-

Sonny:(thinks;ok taylor or efron)  
Zac:hey sonny so wanna go with me?  
sonny:i would love too *hugs him*  
zac:*hugs her back*ok kool pick you up tomarrow at 6 for the party *gets up and walks away*  
Taylor walks in  
sonny: hey taylor sorry but zac asked me befor you did and i said yes to him befor you asked?  
Taylor:oh *sad*it's ok hope you have fun  
sonny:*hugs him*you too!  
Taylor:*hugs her tightly* ya you too  
sonny:*feels he's hot* um taylor your kinda warm like burning hot!*pulls away and feels him*  
Taylor:*laughs*sonny i guess it's just a cold *wispers(you will understand too someday)*  
sonny:what did you say?  
taylor:just that zac is very lucky *touches her shoulder*just know i'll always be here for you?  
Sonny:thanks*gets lost in his eyes*wow your eyes are hypnotising  
Taylor:*his eyes goes side to side then does a trick to it* thanks *stops*  
sonny:wow that was cool! you have to show me how to do that?  
taylor: you dont feel different?  
sonny:no i feel the same!*smiles*ok well bye!  
Taylor:(wispers:the only ones i can't imprint on are witches but she's not a witch! Is she?)  
-in sonnys dressing room-  
Sonny: *yawns* wow why am i always so tierd?  
Chad:*walking by sonny's dressing room*  
Sonny: *cluches stomic* owww  
Chad: *hears some thing and runs in sonnys dressing room *  
Sonny: *sees chad* h-h-h- *grasping for air* he-lp *falls on the floor*  
Chad:SONNY! *runs and grabs her* sonny wake up *slaps her lightly* wake up, wake up, wake up*cring*


	2. Remeber?

A lady that looks like an older version of sonny  
OS(older version of sonny):chad move i will help her  
chad:who are you?  
OS: im Brightney or brighty for short *neels next to sonny*  
oma conala echada demo liahfer *draws a pichfork and crown on her forhead *  
Sonny:*wakes up* chad *hugs him* *sees the lady* um who are you?  
Brighty: sonny im Brighty your mother  
Sonny: no my mom is connie  
Brighty: i know connie i sent you to her remember sonny the first day you meet her  
Sonny:*thinks*  
-Flashback-

Sonny (3 years old) : mommy why do i has to leave?

Brighty: because daddy is scared and dosn't want anything to happen to you

Sonny: mommy? what about my friends?

Brighty:they will go to but they will find you so dont worry

big man in large cape comes in

BM:is she ready dear *kisses Brighty*

Sonny:daddy*hugs the man*

SD:sonny you will be ok i promise and when the times right you will find us again

Sonny:daddy please i wanna stay with you and mommy! *starts to cry in hands*

Brighty: we will always be in your heart *kisses her head*

Sonny:*looks up* bu-wha wha were am i *rings the doorbell*

Connie: *opens door* hello sonny?

Sonny:*nods head and hugs her* i want my mommy!

Connie: *brings her in the house*  
- end of flashback-

Sonny:mom!*hugs her*

Brighty:*hugs her back* sonny i missed your hugs *stands up*

Sonny:*stands* but i dont understand why did i pass out?

Brighty:that was my falt it was the only way i could get promisen to see you  
Sonny:*looks at her* why can't you see me?  
Brighty:*looks at chad* well it's a long story  
Sonny:well i have time!  
Brighty:but i dont he will be looking for me so here *hands her hand out on a huge book shows up*  
sonny becareful once you and your freinds remember i will be  
able to see you with-*disappers*  
Sonny:*grabs book* Mom Wait ! with who!  
Chad: *hugs her* it's ok you will see here soon she said *grabs the book* son-*zones out*  
-Chads zone-  
Chad 3 years old:(2 weeks befor sonny leaves) sonny!  
Sonny:chad?  
Chad:why is my mommy and your daddy always fighting?  
Sonny: i don't know all my mommy says is that one day we will make it better *hugs him*  
Chad:*hugs back* sonny?  
Sonny:ya chad?  
Chad: my Daddy said that one day we will have to leave this place and find each other again  
Sonny:but chad i don't wanna leave  
Chad: i know... wanna play catch?  
Sonny:tag your it! *runs jumps off a cliff* catch me! *starts fliying with wings*  
Chad: No fair! *does a cartwheel then starts to fly* haha  
Sonny: *flying*  
Chad: *flying*  
old woman: chad we are leaving this man and his family now lets go *grabs chad*  
Chad:but mommy!

CM:CHAD!

Chad:fine mommy bye sonny!*flys with his mom*

Sonny: bye chad! *flys home*

-end of chads zone-

Sonny:Chad!

Chad:sonny i remember my mom!

Sonny:awsome *hugs him*

Chad:ya i wounder what your mom ment?

Sonny:me too*looks at the book*wait you remembered bye touching the book

Chad:and your mom said when your freinds remember so-

Sonny:*look at him*

Chad and sonny:Tawni! Nico! Grady! Zora!

Nico:*runs in* whats the matter?

Sonny:*throughs the book to nico* Catch!

Nico-*catches the book* wh-*zones out*

-Nico's Zone-

Nico 4 years old (one day befor sonny leaves):sonny! Chad Hurry come quick it's time!

Chad: *grabs sonnys hand*hurry

Sonny:*starts to fly with chad and nico* hurry!

Nico:Ok were here!

Chad:*steps on the ground* sonny look!

Sonny:*steps down* wow she's so pretty!

Chad:not as pretty as you!

Sonny:*blushes* thanks

Nico:ewww come on lets go see her!

Chad,sonny and nico run in a room full of babies!

babie:sonny!

Sonny:yay she said sonny!

Babie:*points to herself* zora!

Sonny:Yay ok ok ok now who this *points to chad*

Zora:Chad sonny husband

Chad: no im chad sonny best freind

Nico:who am i?

Zora:nico *laughs* very funny

Nico sonny and chads parents walk in

NM:i don't think this is a good idea

CD:well it's the only way

SM:just until they can understand

NM:fine but what about zora?

SM:she is going with see could be vital peace of the puzzle

Nico's mom takes him home

Sonnys mom takes sonny and zora home

Chads dad takes chad home

-end of nico's zone-

NIco:whoa what was that about?

Sonny:nico you have to tell us exactlly what you saw ok *sits him down on the couch*

Grady and zora walk in

Chad: *takes book from nico and throughs it to them* catch!

Grady and zora catch the book at the same time

Zora:wh-

-zoras story-

Zora new born in the hostpital

a young woman can in

YW:zora my little princess don't worry it will be ok

a man walks in

man:is she awake yet?

YW: yes,Zora this is daddy *points to man* i am mommy *points to herself*

ZD:wow she is amazing what is her power can you read it yet?

ZM:she is a futer seer she can she what will happen in the future

ZD: wow she is amazing

Chad,sonny,nico walk in

_nicos part_

Zora:whaaaaaa whaaaaaa i want my mommy

Sonny:zora don't worry mommy is comming *plays with her*

SD: why is she here?

SM: because she can see the future and we need a person like her

SD: i don't care get her out of here

Sm:fine

Zora:sonny run away and dont look back you are going to marry chad and the war will end  
sonny run away!

Sonny:*looks scared* zora what do you mean *sm walks in*

SM:sonny go play with chad

Sonny:mommy i wanna play with zora she so pretty and cute

Sm:*starts to cry* sonny i can't let anything happen to you or chad or zora what should i do?

Zora:sonny marry chad chad love sonny and the war over everyone happy !

SM:*looks at zora* anything else

Zora:sonny run away far away to safe place were bad people no find her  
and then everyone happy again

SM:why does-*SD comes in*

SD:Sweetie can i see you for a minute

Zora:i want mommy!

-end of zora's story-

Sonny:*puts zora on the couch giving grady the book* zora tell me what you saw

Grady:son-*zones out*

_grady _

Grady 4 years old (day sonny leaves)

Grady:but mom sonny is princess why does she have to leave?

GM:Grady sonny has to leave because she makes the bad people leave

Grady:but why do we have to go?

GM:because you are her freinds you need to comfort her when she needs you most

Grady:fine but will sonny make daddy come back?

Gm:thats what everyone thinks!

Grady:*runs and starts to fly* bye mom see you in 15 years  
-end of grady flash-  
Chad:*takes grady to the couch* tell us your story

Zora,grady,nico tell them the story one at a time when tawni walks in

Nico,Grady and zora: catch*throw the book at her *

Tawni:why?*catches the book* why-

-In tawni's head-

Tawni 3 (day sonny leaves)

Tawni: wait mom what your saying is that the princess who is suppose to  
marry the prince,her dad and his mom got in a fight so chad,  
sonny,nico, and me all have to live in a far  
away place and we wont remember any of this until it's time?

Tawnis Mom:ya thats pretty much it of also your powers are taken away until you  
remeber.

Tawni:uh why must i go?

TM:because of your power duh the rare powers must go make freinds with her

Tawni:i better get a metal out of this!

TM:hopefully

TAwni:well bye mom see you soon mabye *runs out the door fast like lightning*

-end of tawnis head-

Sonny:ok now tell us what happened!


	3. Powers

Sonny:ok now tell us what happened!

Tawni tells them

Chad:ok well for some reason all of them had todo with me and sonny being together sonny leaving  
and the powers

Sonny:my mom said when we all remember we will get them back!

TAwni;wait connie knew about this?

sonny:no my birth mom the one in all the storys,wait i got it chad tell your story mabye thats it!

Chad tells his story

Sonny;ok so anyone feel different?

SRC+chad :nope

Chad:sonny you never touched the book and had a flashback did you?

Sonny:no i didn't *grabs the book* ummmm

Chad:sonny anything?

Sonny:nope *sets the book down*

Wind blows the book to open to a page

Sonny:*looks at page*chad is that me and you?

Chad:*looks at page* woh

(page was a picture of them holding hands in the middle of a war kissing)

Wind blows again to turn the page

Chad:*looks and reads the page * ok sonny how do you feel about kissing?

Sonny:*looks at the book* well if it's for a good cause *looks at him*

Chad kisses sonny

Zac walks bye

Chad:*pulls away* anyone feel different?

Sonny:no-but are you guys shrinking *looks at them*

TAwni:*looks at her* no but your flying

Sonny:wow this is kool! *flyes around the room* you have to try this

Nico:*does a cartwheel and starts to fly * wow i can fly g try this its amazing!

Grady:*runs and jumps*wow *starts to fly* i love this!

Sonny:chad come on try the worst part has yet to come!

Chad:fine but how ?

sonny:run and jump!

Chad:*runs and jumps does a cool air flip and starts to fly* wow i can fly  
and wow !  
Zora: wow i wanna try*jumps but fails*

Tawni:me too*runs fast like super fast* wow instead of flying i have super speed

Zac walks in after esedropping at the door

Zac:sonny are you flying?

Sonny: no pfft it's a skit for so random with cords!

zac:really? *sees the book* wow nice book!*grabs it* im going togo read it  
since your way up there and can't stop me

Sonny:wait*points finger at him ice shoots out her finger freezing zac* what just happened!  
*goes down walks in front on him* did i just freeze him?

Chad:ok im going to stop messen with you know *goes down* well at least you didn't freeze the  
the book?*laughs and grabs it*

Sonny:haha lemme see this*grabs the book*

Chad:fine

sonny:*reads the book outloud*

THE BOOK

BIRTH NAME... ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE

HUMAN NAME...SONNY MONROE

BIRTHPARENTS... Stormy ABNER AROE MONROESTE  
BRIGHTNY BRIANA LIANI MONROESTE

HUMANPARENTS... CONNIE MONROE

HUSBAND... CHARDES DYIENS COOPERSDE

POWER... PRINCESS

BRAND...PRINCESS OF THE UNDEAD WORLD OF DEATH

GARDIANS... ZORA LIANCHES  
TAWNI HARTWS  
NICO HARISSES  
GRADY FINCKEJ  
TURN TO PAGE 127 FOR POWER CONTORL

Tawni:wait im your gardian?

Sonny:yup i guess so

Nico:well since im your gardian that means i get kool powers too?

Sonny;well look in the book but first i have to find out who this husband of mine is  
*closes the book to the cover* find CHARDES DYIENS COOPERSDE

the book:*a brigt light comes out of the book and circles sonny then brings her to chad*  
CHARDES DYIENS COOPERSDE Prince of the undead world of death wife  
ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE

Sonny:chad look in the book please tell me what she-it said has a weird typo!

Chad:*looks at his page*

THE BOOK

BIRTH NAME...CHADERS DYIENS COOPERSDE

HUMANNAME...CHAD DYLAN COOPER

BIRTHPARENTS... CHAMEDS DELIYES COOPERSDE  
JAMES CHAR MANDUSK COOPERSDE

HUMANPARENTS...KATY COOPER  
KELLY COOPER

WIFE...ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE

POWERS...PRINCE

BRAND...SOON-TO-BE PRINCE OF THE UNDEAD WORLD OF DEATH

REASON...SENT TO PROTECT WIFE FROM TROUBLE

TURN TO PAGE 129 FOR POWER TYPE

Chad:nope but i am with you to protect you from trouble...*puts the book down*

Sonny:so were married?*gets a little happy*

Chad:i guess so but you better unfreeze zac?

Sonny: um sure-*points to him * ok thats not working

Chad:here look in the book *gives her the book*

Sonny:*opens the book to page 127* ok..

THE BOOK

ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE'S POWERS

ICE...

FIRE

TO UN-FREEZE SOMETHING YOU MUST GET AS ANGRY AS POSSIBLE THEN BREATH OVER THE  
THING YOU WANT TO UNFREEZE

Sonny:ok i just have to get angry-but i cant i'm way to happy

tawni:*gets an idea* i got one *runs over and kisses chad*

Chad:*pulls away*

Sonny:*gets very angrey!*ahh!

Chad:*turns her to zac*

Sonny:*fire breaths out of mouth*

Zac:*ice melts*

Sonny:*stops* wow did i do that!

Zac:*ice on his feet so he can't leave* w-w-w what are you?

Sonny:*grabs the book* ok

ice...  
fire...  
forget spell  
BLOW IN THE PERSONS HEAR  
KISS THERE EYE LIDS  
AND SAY  
FORGET FORGET TILL I CAN SAY  
REMEBER ME REMEBER ME REMEBER THIS DAY  
THE FORGET WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST DAY

Sonny:ok i got it *blows in zacs ear*

Zac:wow*feels sleepy*

Sonny:*kisses his eye lids*

Zac:*closes his eyes*

Sonny: FORGET FORGET TILL I CAN SAY  
REMEBER ME REMEBER ME REMEBER THIS DAY

Zac:*asleep*

Sonny:ok get me angry again!

Tawni:uh fine *kisses chad longer then befor*

Chad:*pulls away*

Sonny:*gets angry and breaths over zacs feet* ok lets bring him  
to the prop house to lay him down

Grady:here i'll carry him *picks him up*

Sonny: ok thanks grady *looks at the rest of them*

Tawni:well bye *pushes nico and zora out* wait sonny can we  
have the book?  
Sonny:ya *throws it to her* bye!

Tawni:thanks sonny chad!

Chad:soooo

Sonny:sooooo

Chad:ok im a little confused what does this all mean?

Sonny:i dont's know but i guess were suppose to get married or something?

Chad:ya mabye...

Sonny:oh great! i have to call taylor now

Chad:um why?

Sonny:because zac doesn't remember asking me to the dance so i'm ganna go with  
taylor  
chad:sonny? don't you think we should go together? you know since were going to be married?

SOnny:*gets happy* well if you want to go with me

chad:ya it will be our first date sorrta*smiles*

Sonny:ok *smiles* soo what do you think that picture ment?

CHad:well mabye it ws us stoping the war...

Sonny:ya i just wish my mom was here *clutchs stomich* oww not again

Chad:great *goes down by her*

Sonny:*falls and passes out*

Brighty:ok im here! *wakes sonny up again*

Sonny;thanks mom!*wakes up*

Brighty:*stands up* so you all have your powers back?

Chad:yup i guess *helps sonny up*

Sonny:ya but in the book it says me and chad are married?

Brighty:yes i know aren't you happy!

Sonny and chad look at each other

Brighty:you don't fully remember do you?

Sonny;no just what we all saw when we touched the book

Brighty:hurry give me the book

Sonny:hold on *screams* tawni nico grady zora come here!

Tawni shows up first

zora,grady,nico come in after

sonny:give me the book!

Tawni:fine *gives it to her* who is this?

Brighty:tawni! your just like your mom *hugs her*

tawni:you know my mom?

Brighty:yes im sonny's mom queen brighty

Zora:wow thats so cool!

brighty:*sees zora* Zora! your mother was right you would look like her!

Zora:my mom !

Nico: you know all of us?

Brighty: Nico grady what you to do is amazing do you remember your dance?

Nico:no sorry

Grady:wait why do you know are moms what about are dads?

Brighty:your fathers and chads mother got into a fight when you all were younger  
they have been fighting and looking for you for a long time the only ones  
that know were you are are the mothers and chads father but im the only one  
that can transport you  
Chad:why are they fighting?

Brighty:*takes the book and turns to a page* chad sonny this is you in 4 years

Chad and sonny see the page  
a picture of sonny and chad in the castle fighting

chad: but why are we fighting?

Sonny:what happened mom?

Brighty:thats just it we don't know everyone is blaming you too

Chad:so in 4 years this will happen?

Brighty:i don't know the picture wont show it just shows this picture

Sonny:*touches the picture* i wish i knew what happened *zones out*

sonnys zone

Sonny 4 years in the future(15 minutes befor the picture)

Sonny:chad i love you!*kisses him*

Chad:i love you too sonny*kisses her*

sonny:chad remeber yesterday after the ball?

Chad:yes i do *smirks* why

Sonny:well...

Chad:what?

Sonny:nothing but the name daddy will be said alot around here soon

Chad;oh...wait! really!

Sonny:yup!

Chad:*hugs her and spins her around* finally!

Sonny:chad stop put me down

Chad:oh sorry*puts her down* sooooo

Sonny:what!

Chad:did you tell anyone yet?

a young girl shows up just like sonny

YG:sonny? sonny? sonny!

Sonny:Amy...what are you doing here i banished you!

Amy:ya but did you forget i look exactly like you so i can trick your gaurds

Chad:amy leave!

Amy:why chaddy*goes down to him* why don't you like me i look exactly like that sonny better then  
her even*kisses him*  
Sonny:*gets angry* take your lips off my husband!*bites her*

Amy:you bit me!*throughs her*

Chad:amy sonny stop *flys up and has a fireball in hand* stop

Amy:*still in air has a ice ball in hand* make me

picture was taken

end of sonnys zone

Sonny;stop i know what happened!


	4. Amy!

Sonny;stop i know what happened!

Brighty:sonny what!

Sonny:is there a girl that looks exactly like me?

Brighty:yes amy your evil twin sister

Sonny:*picks the book up and sees the picture* look thats not me in the air

Brighty:of caurse it is she's been in hiding since the day you left!

Sonny:*looks at the picture* no thats not *see's her passed out on the ground with  
books sorronding her*no im right here *points at her*

Brighty:*see's the picture*you meen the fight was over the wrong princess i will be right back  
*disappers*  
Chad:wait what did you see?

Sonny:*laughs* lets just say amy had a good reason from hurting me

Chad:why what happened?*gets curious*

Sonny:in 4 years you will see...dad *walks out*

Chad:*gets happy*  
the next day

Chad:*walks in sonnys dressing room* hey wify

Sonny:*laughs* hey hubby!

Chad:so you talk to your mom yet?

Sonny: nope

Chad:oh thats ok i guess

Sonny wanna see some thing?

Chad: sure

Sonny:*two horns comes out of her head a black tail comes out of her and two large fangs come  
out of her mouth and her tounge spitls like a snakes* kool huh! oh my wings look awsome  
see *her wings are fluffy and black* i'm getting better  
Chad:hey i got the same*does the same* my wings are bigger then yours *shows her his wings*

Sonny:so im a princess

Chad:im a prince

Sonny:you ready togo to the dance?

Chad:yup ready to make a sence?

Sonny:yup wait- i forgot this

Chad:what?*smiles*

Sonny:to take off this dress wanna see my new power!*flips hand up and down*evil  
*her pink dress turns into black skinnyjeans and a black and red plaid top with black  
heels and her black hair has 3 black and red strips in her hair* like it?

Chad:ya my turn do me!

Sonny:*flips hands* evil

Chad:*changes pants to black loose skinny jeans a black and blue blad shirt with black high tops  
and his blonde hair has 3 black strips in his hair*nice  
Sonny:i like it!*hugs him* do you think were doing the right thing?

Chad:of caurse the sunner we remember the sonner you will become a princess

Sonny:thanks chad lets goto the party

Chad:ok wify!

Sonny:chad stop someone will hear you!

Chad:sorry!

Sonny:uh i keep flying a little bit why do i keep doing that

Chad:cause well it's ok i'mm always be there to cautch you

TAwni:chad sonny look who is in the prophouse

Chad:who?

Tawni:just go see

Sonny and chad run to the prop house

Sonny:mom! *runs and hugs Brighty*

Brighty:sonny*hugs her* sonny do you remember any of thease people?

Sonny:*looks at them* dad!

SD:sonny my little princess *hugs her* i missed you

Brighty:chad look whos here *points to a man and woman*

Chad:mom? dad?

CM:chaddy *hugs him*

CD:i missed you son *hugs him*

Chad:i missed you too!

Brighty:tawni nico grady zora here are your parents too!

SRC:mom dad!

Everyone hugs and is happy

SD: chad im sorry for blaming you..

Chad:it's ok i didn't even know about any of this

CM:sonny im also sorry for blaming you

Sonny:*hugs her* it's ok

Chad:wait so me and sonny don't have to get married?

SD:of caurse you do!

CM:yes chad you and sonny are- *sniffs the air* does anyone smell dog?

Everyone smells the air

Sonny:eww it smells gross!

Taylor walks in

Taylor:sonny i heard zac cancelled so i just wanted to see if you wanna go with me?

Sonny:sorry chad just asked?

Taylor:*does his weird eye thing*are you sure?*stops*

Sonny:ya you have to show me how todo that with your eyes.*laughs* well see you at the dance  
in a few bye*pushes him out*  
Chad:oh ya the party wanna go?

Sonny:yup bye mom dad everyone!

Chad:bye *walks with sonny*

at the dance

Sonny and chad walk in

portlyn:is that chad and sonny?

Tawni;yup there a cute couple!

Portlyn:not on my watch *walk over to chad and sonny*

Chad and sonny slow danceing

chad: this is nice?

Sonny: ya i mean it'sweet *hears someone* chad portlyns comming.

Chad:oh ok get some punch

Sonny:*gets some punch* fine

Chad:*walks up to portlyn*hey portlyn me and sonny are in a life relationship

Protlyn: no your in love with me!

Chad;no im in love with sonny!

Sonny:*walks up to them* (thinks-i am portlyn )

Portlyn:your right your a cute couple i'll leave you alone now*walks away*

Chad:sonny did you do that?

Sonny:pfft...ya sorry.

Chad:it's ok i like that power.

Sonny:*smiles*ok

chad:*smiles* everyones staring

Sonny:ya but i think there staring at the fact we have wings and stuff!

Chad:ya wanna get out of here?

Sonny su-*the power goes out*

amy shows up  
AMy:chad and sonny i thought you too would never find each other that was the plan  
and yet you two are together


	5. The Fight

amy shows up  
AMy:chad and sonny i thought you too would never find each other that was the plan  
and yet you two are together

Sonny:amy what do you want!

Amy:just what you stole from me!

Sonny: *flys up to her*what did i steal?

Amy;My crown!

Sonny:you want to be queen?

AMy:yes!

Sonny:you mean i'm going threw all this because you wanna be queen?

Amy:yes!

Sonny:you could have just asked me!

Amy:oh well can i be queen?

Sonny:your my sister of caurse you can but it's not up to me.

Amy:thats just it your married to chad so you have to be

Sonny:why does everyone say that me and chad don't remember getting married!

Crowd:chad and sonny are married?why is she flying?who is that girl?what crown?

Chad:*flys up* sonny you guys are kinda lound!

Sonny:oh sorry

Amy:you don't remember getting married?

Sonny:no when they erased are memories we haven't found it all

Amy:oh then how did you get your powers back?

Sonny:we remebered and he kissed me?

Amy:*gets angry* you kissed!

Sonny:yes!

Amy:then your married!

Sonny:no were not!

Amy:yes you are proficy is when the princess and the prince to-be  
share your first kiss then you are married!  
Sonny:but me and chad!

Chad:sonny and me?

AMy:yes chad and sonny are married!

Crowd:Chad and sonny are married!

sonny:uhh yes apparrintly me and chad are married this is my sister we are  
flying and were fighting over who should be queen any other questions?  
Crowd:no were all caught up!

Chad:sonny!

Sonny:sorry chad!but im really tierd and this is confuseing!

Chad:*hugs her* it's ok

Sonny:thanks*pulls away*amy can we talk some were privte?

Amy: no thanks i would like this i want your "freinds" to see you use your magic

Sonny:you wuldn't!

amy:but i would! *points finger at her* Freeze

Sonny:*doges it*uh you jerk*breaths fire*

Amy:*gets skimed by it* wrong move! *spins in the air* Tornado

Sonny:*gets sucked in* no Freeze *tornado turns into ice*

Amy:ha you only know 2 useful spells do you i am going to win !*points to the sky* water fight

Sonny:*falls to the ground* ahh!

AMy:*spins hands together* fire ball

Sonny:Stop!*has a cut going down her arm*

Amy:haha*laughs* i told you i would win!

Sonny:*cring on the ground*

Amy:so chad now it's time for you to marry the real queen*goes to him and kisses him*

Chad:*trys to pull away but can't*

Sonny:*sees them and gets angry* AHHH! *cuts heal starts to fly up* Take your lips off HIM!

Amy:*pulls away*make me!

Sonny:*screams*STOP!*a loud sound wave comes out*

AMy:*falls down* but

Sonny:*goes down and the ground shakes as she walks*

Amy:you-you can't

Sonny:are you done?

Amy:*looks down smiles evily* no im not *looks up and throughs a rope around sonny and ties it*

Sonny:*struggles to get out* (thinks next to chad) *teleports out of ropes and is next to chad*

Amy:no you can't do that!

Sonny:but i did and i can do this *spins in circles in air makes a large bubble*see *filles it up  
with water and pushes it to amy*

Amy:*gets splashed by water* no thats not possible!

Sonny:yes it is i am the queen know you can't do nothing about it!

AMy:No your not*Takes out a wand* not if i kill you!

Sonny:*gets worried* you wouldn't!

Amy:sonny is gone sonny is dead make her turn black and red!*points it at her*

Sonny:*gets hit* ahhhh!*falls to ground and falls dead*

Chad:*goes down to her* Sonny!

AMy:now i am queen and chad you are forced to marry me mwhahah *gabs him and kisses him with  
passion*  
Chad:*kisses back with no emotion*

AMy:*opens portal* now lets go husband!


	6. The Trick

AMy:*opens portal* now lets go husband!

Sonny:*closes portal* Not so fast sister!

Amy:thats impossible!

Sonny:*blows air on her*

Amy:*traped in air*

Sonny:you jerk!*spins around her* this is no way to treat your sister

AMy:your soppose to be dead!

Sonny:you can't kill me your spells wont let you

Amy:why not

Sonny:*takes air away and hugs her* i'm your sister we may fight but you love me and i love you  
you would never want to hurt someone you love  
AMy:*hugs her and starts to cry* i've missed your hugs

Sonny:and i've missed you sister so can we get past this?

Amy:promise me that when you and chad have a baby i will be the first one you call?

Sonny:no... you will already know because you'd be the first one to be there when you know  
im scared *hugs her*  
Amy:*hugs her* I love you sister

Sonny:i love you too!

Crowd:Awww

Sonny:*lets go* so chad amy we on for a little game of catch?

Amy:i wouldn't miss it for the world!

Chad:i would but i think i have something todo first

Sonny:what

Chad:this *kisses her with passion*

Sonny:*kisses him*

Chad:*pulls away* the best second first kiss ever

Sonny:*playfully punchs him* your it!

Amy and Chad: cheeteer!

Sonny:*runs and does a air flip flys* catch me!

Chad:*does a cartwheel and flys* i will be glad too

Amy:*runs and jumps and flys* wait up

one of those quick backflashs of them as kids playing catch

Sonny:catch me !

-  
next day

Sonny*walks around the studio*:hey barbra

Barbra:uh hi...*hands her steak* here... dont eat me!

Sonny:im not going to eat you!*sits by nico and tawni* hey guys

Tawni:hey queen sonny!

Sonny:keep your voice down

Nico:sonny you do know that you made a huge scene yesterday at the dance?

Sonny:oh ya about that have you guys decided if your going back?

Tawni;of caurse i am!

Nico:are you sonny?

Sonny:i don't know i just have this feeling like it's not my time to go there?

Nico:well zora grady me and tawni will stay with you we are your gardians

Sonny;no no no i just don't feel like going but you guys can go be with your parents

tawni:nico you heard her lets go! *smiles* bye sonny

Nico:sonny?

Sonny:nico go! and thats an order *laughs* bye

Nico: bye sonny *walks out*

Sonny:*everyone is staring at her* umm hi *looks around*

Portlyn:*walks in* hey queen why don't you go home to freek land! *laughs*

Sonny:it's called Hell and don't worry i will see you there soon

Portlyn:uh no you wont

Sonny:heres the thing i live forever and i have chad so i won and you didn't

Portlyn;ya well-well -well

Sonny:well what?i have everything you ever wanted and more

portlyn:*sees chad walk in but sonny doesn't* sonny stop! picking on me!

Sonny;what you started it you called me a freak from hell and you almost spit on me  
*starts to cry*

Chad:*walks over to them*sonny what happened?

Sonny:portlyn was making fun of me because im a freak!*fake crys*

Portlyn:what i did not!

Chad:portlyn!

Sonny:it's ok chad i know she didn't mean it go get your lunch *smiles*

Portlyn:bu-

Chad:fine bye sonny *walks away*

Sonny:port i can smell chad hear his thoughts and i know were he is all the time so basiclly  
if you ever try to fake like im picking you it wont work!

Portlyn:bu-

Sonny;look im leaving soon he will stay here were married on hellabaga not on earth,on earth  
he's as single as you.  
Portlyn:wait i can date him here but he's still marryed to you on your planet?

Sonny:yup and don't worry im leaving soon so he's all yours

Chad:*walks up to them* sonny?

Sonny:ya chad?

Chad:*kisses her* i wont let you leave

Sonny:you read my mind?

Chad;no i can see it in your eyes

Sonny:i'm needed home your needed here please don't follow me *stands up and leaves*

Chad:*looks down* no i need to follow you

Portlyn:*sits next to him* chad i talked to sonny were freinds know is that better?

Chad:*looks at her* no thanks portlyn

Portlyn;*sees the pain in his eyes* chad-goto her you love her and she loves you she can't bear  
to see you sad all day long and even if i love you i rather see you with her!

Chad:Thank you portlyn*runs off*

with sonny

Sonny:*opens a portle* good bye earth *goes in*

Chad:Wait!

Sonny:*gone*

Chad:*runs in the portle*

on hellabaga

Sonny:*flys to castle*

Amy:Sonny?

Sonny:hey sis!*hugs her*

Amy:hey what are you doing here?

Sonny:well um i don't know

Amy:you shouldn't have came back!

Sonny:why not?

Amy:this is not were your heart is telling you,you should be with chad on earth!

Sonny:to bad i'm here now

AMy:well to bad your going back*gets angry*

Sonny:why!*gets annoyed*

AMy:because this is not were you belong!

Sonny:bu-

AMy:go to earth*opens a portle*

Sonny:NO!

Amy:*pushes her in* now you will never come back!

Sonny:amy Stop!*falling*

Chad:were is sonny amy?

Amy:*does a glamering spell so she looks exactilly like sonny* wh-why does everyone call me amy?  
*cries*  
Chad:oh sorry sonny! it's just i thought i heard amy not you.

Amy:oh it's ok*hugs him*

CHad:so are you comming back with me?

AMy:what! you wanna go back but i wanna stay!

Chad:um ok i guess we can stay!  
with sonny

*the portal on earth opened on a ceiling*

Sonny:*falls* oww!

Taylor:oh hey sonny!*helps her up*

Sonny:hey taylor *sees her wings and stuff are gone*umm ?hey

Taylor:so want me to show you the eye trick know?

Sonny:ya *feels different* ya i would like that

Taylor:here i'll show you over ice cream

Sonny:um ok? *feels like in love*

Taylor:ok*walks with her*

Sonny:ok?*walks with him*

in hellabaga

Chad:hey tawni,nico,grady,zora!

Zora:hey chad were is sonny?

Chad:she went to ask her dad something.

Grady:ok this is awsome!

Nico:ya i have girls all over me when i goto sonny's house

Tawni:ya i meet this hot guy and he asked me out for dinner tonight

ZOra: my mom got me a pet dragon!

chad:um wow!

Grady:you got a dragon i got a unicorn!

Nico:ya so i got a dragon too!

Tawni:my mom got me a unicorn!

Chad:wow amazing i heard sonny's dad got her a fairy

Tawni:i want a fairy!

Chad:*laughs*

AMy(as sonny):hey guys

Zora,nico,grady,tawni:hey Amy!

AMy:im not amy *cries* why does everyone do that?

Zora:oh sorry sonny you guys look alike alot,

Amy:it's ok so wanna have a dragon race?

Zora and Nico:ya

with sonny and taylor

Sonny:wow your good!

Taylor:thanks *shows her how todo the trick*

Sonny:*gets lost in his eyes*wow your eyes are so pretty

Tatlor:*thinks:finally it's working* um thanks i like your big brown eyes too!

Sonny:wanna take a walk on the beach?

Taylor:ya sure!

portlyn walks in and see's them

Portlyn:hey sonny taylor!

Sonny:hi portlyn!

Portlyn:sonny can i talk to you in privite?

Sonny:*gets up* sure be right be right back taylor!

Portlyn and sonny walk in the girls bathroom

Portlyn:sonny what happend oi thought you would be home with chad?

Sonny;of caurse not why would i go home i have work todo and who is chad?

Portlyn:sonny chad your husband?

Sonny:*laughs* wow someone has been watching so random because you just got funny

portlyn:ok three things wrong with that one i would never watch your show 2  
why don't you remember and is home?  
Sonny:ok 1:well my show is better i remeber is your the star of Mackenzie falls and  
that are shows hate each other and ? with my mom connie duh  
Portlyn:well ok if you say so *walks out*

Sonny:*walks out and sits with taylor* so wanna go for that walk?

Taylor:um sure.. wait don't you have work?

Sonny;ya but for some reason marshle gave me the day off!

Taylor:oh so tawni and them are going to be there?

Sonny:who?

Taylor:tawni,nico,grady and zora your co-stars?

Sonny:wow everyone is funny today!*laughs* i don't have any co-stars?

Taylor:really?

Sonny:ya i just started and the old people quit so there doing aditions for a new cast

Taylor:oh what about chad?

Sonny:who?

Taylor:your boyfreind?

Sonny:i don't have a boyfreind!

Taylor;oh well want me to change that?

SOnny:*blushes*um ok!

Taylor:ok well sonny wanna be my girl?

Sonny:yup*hugs him*

Taylor:hey lets take you to work

Sonny:um ok!*walks out with him*

Taylor:*walks her to work*

in hellabaga

Amy(as sonny):chaddy!

Chad:ya sonny!

Amy:i have an idea!

Chad:what?

Amy:lets have a ball!

Chad:uh sure!

Amy:ya it's are first ball as a married couple!

Chad:ya *hugs her*

Amy:*hugs back*

with sonny

Sonny:hey marshle!

Marshle:sonny i thought you would be at home?

SOnny:ya but-

Taylor:*wispers to marshle(i think her sister put a spell she doesn't have any of her powers  
and she doesn't remeber chad,tawni,zora,and the others)*  
Marshle:oh ok!

Sonny:so when do i start working?

Marshle:umm today i guess

Sonny:ok bye taylor!


	7. Planning and a dog?

Sonny:ok bye taylor!

hellabaga

Amy(as sonny):tawni nico grady zora!

Tawni,Nico,grady,zora:ya?

Amy:your banished from the kingdom!

Tawni:why

Amy:because i say so!

Zora:no because your not sonny your amy!

Nico:stop zora!

Zora:no think about why amy has not been seen in a long time and sonny all  
the sudden wants us bannished and she threw the ball just like sonny's  
picture never left so the one in the air was sonny and it  
was her because she finally found her way back and the girl that was on the ground was  
amy she will fake it like she was sonny!  
Amy:wow the youngest is the smartest i would have never guessed you'd be the one to figure it out

Zora:ha i was right!

Amy:well bye*opens a portal*

Chad:*flys over* hey guys whats with the portal

Amy:oh chad there leaving they want to go..*sad*

Chad:oh come on guys don't leave!

Tawni:chad it's ok because we will come back!

Amy:umm you said you wont!

Zora:oh yes we will

They walk into the portal!

-with sonny-

Sonny:*doing the sikey vicky scetch*

Crowd:*laughing*

Sonny:*done with sketch*

Marshle:sonny that was great!

Sonny:thanks marshle i have togo to my dressing room ok?

Marshle:ok bye kiddo

-in sonny's dressing room-

Sonny:*calls taylor*hey taylor!

taylor:hey sonny?

Sonny:wanna go out for fro-yo?

Taylor:ya see you in a few

Sonny:ok bye!

taylor:ok bye!*hangs up*

Sonny:*hangs up*lalala

portal opens up in room

Sonny:what the?

Tawni:*flys out*

Nico:*follows*

Grady/zora:*follow*

Sonny:*screams*ahhh! who are you!

Tawni:sonny*goes and hugs her*

Sonny:*pulls away* wh-who are you?

Nico:sonny! come on it's nico your gardian!

Tawni:and tawni your best freind!

Grady:do you remeber us?

Sonny:sorry i think you have the wrong girl i live with my mom i don't have gardians and my best freind is portlyn from portlyn fallS!

Zora:portlyn falls?

Sonny:ya we are the onces who stoped the hole rivalry!

Grady:ok but do you remeber chad?

Sonny:i know alot of chads witch one?

Nico:your boyfreind/husband chad dylan cooper?

Sonny:ok know i know you have the wrong girl my boyfreind is taylor laughtner and i don't have a husband?

Tawni:zora!*pulls her aside*

Zora:what do we do she dosn't remeber anything!

Tawni:we need to wake her up umm get her mad or something!

Zora:better!get chad here!

Tawni:oh chads kiss will make her remember!

Taylor:*walks bye* tawni zora!

Zora:taylor!

Tawni:what did you do?

Taylor:what nothing!

Zora:did you do something to sonny to make her forget?

Taylor:no i found her falling out of a ceiling portal then she all the sudden act like she's in love with me and im asken her about you and everyone! but she was like no im the only one on so random the others quit the day she started!

Zora:so what are you doing here then?

Taylor:she called and asked to go out right know *walks so sonny*

Sonny:hey babe!*kisses him*

Taylor:*kisses back and pulls away*hey sonny hunny

Nico/grady:ewwww!

Sonny:*giggles*so um lets go hot stuff!

Taylor:uh ya !*walks away a bit*wait i have to tell tawni something go wait in the car!

Sonny:*stares at her a bit*ummm...*smiles* sure! bye!*walks away a bit*

Tawni:what?

Taylor:look when sonny fell when i found her she had a key around her neck i took it off her here take it try and get her to rember!*hands them the key*

ZOraa:wait i don't get it you always wanted sonny!

Taylor:ya so?

Zora:then why get her to remeber?

Taylor:because she doesn't like me she is in love with chad i can tell by the way she kisses me and hugs me and looks at me so just bring chad back

Tawni:wow taylor i can't belive your giving up!

Taylor:oh im not i just want to win her over and not be a remeber boy!

Nico:wow ok goto your date!

Taylor:bye*leaves*

Grady:*grabs the key from tawni* let me see it!

Nico:*grabs it*no look we will all see it*puts it on table*

Zora:it looks so fimerlor?*picks it up*

Tawni:wait didn't amy have the same one when she opened the...

Nico:portal! so this is are way to get back!

Zora:wait what spell did she use?

Grady:oh i forgot

Tawni/Nico:lets think!

-with chamy-

Chad:sonny?

amy(as sonny)yes dear?

Chad:for the ball i think we should invite some old friends from earth?

Amy:um sure like who?

Chad:*laughs*good one sonny!

Amy:*fake laughs*ya i know!

Chad:ya so *stops laughing* why don't i go and invite them?

Amy:NO!

CHad:*confused*um why?

Amy:uh uh uh...because i wanna go invite them by myself!

CHad:uh ok well here invite lucas,and zac i wanna rub this in there face!

AMy:who?

Chad:wow sonny whats with you today! *laughing* your acting like your someone else!

Amy:*hesatats to laugh*ya funny me!

Chad:ok well bye*flys off*

Amy:uhh i just need his to say the 3 words and im queen mwhaha!

-with tanny-

Sonny:so what did you wanna ask that tawni girl?

Taylor:umm nothing*picks up a spoon of fro-yo and puts it in her mouth*

Sonny:*eats it*ummm!*laughing does the same to him*

Taylor:umm*eats it*but i wanna show you something...on the beach?

Sonny:uhhhh ok sure?

-with the gardians-

Tawni:ok i think "ulla mulla canna be portlal open befor me!*opens an invisable door with the key*

Zora:it worked nice job tawni!

Grady/nico:wow i can't belive it!

tawni:hey lets just go!

NICO/grady/ZoRa/TawnI:*fly in the portlyn*

-in hellabaga-  
Chad:*flying around bored*uhhh im soo bored

Tawni/nico/grady/zora:*portal opens infront of chad and they fall on him*AHH!

Chad:watch the hair!

Tawni:chad*hugs him*

Chad:sonny's gardian!*sarcastic*what you doing here?

Nico:were is "sonny"*does air qouts*

Chad:what with the air quotes?

Grady:you'll see!

CHad:umm ok she's suppose to be on earth geting somepeople for the ball?

ZOra:she lied!

Chad:no why would you even say that?*gets peeved*

TAwni:ok fine then lets go see her!

Chad:ok fine *opens invisable door with "his" key*door to earth

Nico:we could have just done that!

Chad:ya it's a shortcut *giggles and flys in*

tawni/nico/grady/zora follow

-with tanny-

sonny:so why are we at the beach?

Taylor:because i think you-

portal opens chad/zora/tawni/grady/and nico fall to ground

Sonny:wow that was cool!

Chad:hey babe?*goes to hug her*

Sonny:*declinse it*im sorry im not your babe...dude?

Chad:*confused*sonny whats up with you?

Sonny:how do you know me?*holds onto taylor*

Chad:sonny? *gets mad*

Sonny:leave me alone freak!*runs too the studio*

taylor:wow that was not suppose to happen!

Chad:taylor what did you do?*about to punch him*

Tawni:*steps in front of them* nothing he did nothing that witch amy did!

Chad:*calms down*what!*confused*

Zora:amy! she sent sonny back the day you came back!

TAwni:she has been acting like sonny for a while!

Chad:ok "if"thats true why doesn't this sonny remeber me?

Nico:amy she put a spell on the portal sonny whent threw so when she lands on earth she wont remeber a thing!

CHad:what *completly confused* why!

Grady:she wants to be queen at the ball she wants you to say you love her and then-

Chad:wait the picture in the book the girl on the ground is-

Zora:AMY!

Chad:so the air girl is sonny!

Tawni:yes!

Chad:but-

Nico:the only way for her to remeber is for you to kiss her!

TAylor:but by the looks of your meeting i can see this isn't going to be easy!*laughs*

Chad:whatever! she loves me she has to remeber me!

Taylor:whatever!

Chad:shut up wolfboy!

Taylor:whatev-wait wolf boy you know about me don't you!

Chad:i can smell you!

taylor: just lucky your can fly or we would do the same thing like we did to the vampires!

Chad:apparitly you guys making them sparkle is a bad thing!

Taylor:well no i think thats dumb but burning them still was awsome!

Chad:were demons we live in fire hot would that work!

Taylor:watever*runs to sonny*

Chad:later dog!*laughs*ok we need a plan for me to be able to kiss sonny!

Nico:i got it blindfold her and and say taylor is taking her on a surprize date and then have him there and say kiss me but she'll be kissing you!

Chad:nico! that might work!

Nico:thanks!*pops his coler*


	8. BIG MISTAKE!

Chad:nico! that might work!

Nico:thanks!*pops his coler*

-next day-

they tell taylor the plan...

Chd:so will you help?

Taylor:fine...if i can go to your ball!

Chad:ok fine!

-3 hours later on the plan-

Nico:*walks sonny tord a blanket*here sit down your here

Taylor:*siting next to chad*hey babe!

Sonny:hey um can i take off the blindfold know?

Taylor:not yet in a minute though

Sonny:umm ok so whats up?

Taylor:nothen so can i have a kiss?

Sonny:uh sure i guess?

Chad:*leans in*

Sonny:*leans in*

Chad:*kisses her*

Sonny:*kisses back*

Chad:*depens kiss*

Sonny:*depens kiss too*

Tawni/nico/grady/zora/taylor:*quite*ewww...

Sonny/chad:*pull away*

Sonny:wow

Taylor:so you feel different?

Sonny:nope the same?

Chad:*looks at her back and face *(mouths:nothing!)

tawni:(mouths:sorry chad!)

Taylor:umm ok

Chad:*stands and walks away*

Sonny:*takes off the blindfold and sees chad walking tord tawni*

Taylor:so hey?

Sonny:hey! can you gemmie a sec*runs to chad and covers his eyes* guess who?

Chad:tawni im not in the mood!*pulls the hands off his eyes*

Sonny:*kisses him*nope guess again!

Chad:you remember!*hugs her*

Sonny:ya and thanks chad!

Chad:*kisses her* your welcome!

Sonny:so how come my powers didn't come back?

Chad:i don't know?

Sonny:me either but im glad i remember!

TAwni:uhh that amy!

Taylor:ok well see ya at the ball!

Sonny:ok thanks taylor *kisses him*oh sorry

Taylor*howls* um sorry too!

Sonny and the rest goto the studio!

-next day-

Sonny:ok the plan is everyone act like they never met me and then i go when taylor gives the  
signal!

Chad:are you sure this is going to work?

Sonny:mabye!

Nico:mabye we should have told an adult what she did?

Sonny:i told marshle does that count?

Grady:no!

Sonny:to late now go!

they open a portal everyone but sonny and chad fly in

Sonny:chad go!

Chad:*kisses her with passion*

Sonny:*kisses back*

Channy:*pull away*

Chad:your the only one i love and you will always be no matter what!

Sonny:i love you too! no matter what happens!

ChAD:*kisses her quick* bye my love!

the portal closes as he gets in

Sonny:*waits when she hears something*

?:sonny?

sonny:omg how are you!

?:good you?

Sonny:im great!

?:so what are you doing here alone!

Sonny:just hangen out what about you?

?:my freind amy told me to meet here she was going to be here im going to a ball!

Sonny:uh-oh!*about to run*

?:not so fast*grabs her*

Sonny:Stop!*tries to run*

?:no!*stops her and ties her up*you think she's that dumb?

Sonny:who?*acts confusied*

?:did you think you were the only were was a demon here?

Sonny:a what *still acting*

taylor gives the signal and ? sees it

?:oh look at this

the note

sonny it's time!

Sonny:stop!

?:*makes themself look like sonny!*umm perky

Sonny:what are you doing!

?:im sonny monore im so perky and i hate hellabaga and chad dylan cooper*laughs*

Sonny:Alex sttop!*crying*

Alex:mAke me!*opens a portal and goes in*

Sonny:i can't*crying*

-hellabaga-

AMY(as sonny):chad!

Chad:Sonny?

Amy:um ya how about you introduce me to them?*points to the real sonny's freinds*

Chad:*knows its amy*um why there your best freinds not mine!

Amy:*fake laughs*i know i was playing ok well i have togo see a girl about a dragon!

Chad:bye *flys to taylor*is she here yet?

Taylor:no not yet!do you think?

Chad:impossible amy was here the hole time-

See's the portal open

AleX(as sonny):im here!

Chad:sonny shh she'll hear you!

Alex:oh sorry!

Chad:ok watever

Amy(as sonny walks over):oh so you found out!

Chad:ya i did and i don't love you i love the real sonny!

ALex:i thought you would say that!

Chad:*looks at her*

Alex:*yells*im sonny monore im so perky and i hate hellabaga and chad dylan cooper and everyone here!

Chad:sonny!

Alex:well...

Chad:what are you doing?

Brighty:sonny!

Alex:yeS mom who needs to lose weight *smirks*

Brighty:you are no longer a member of this family leave forever!

Alex:*smirkS*make me!

Brighty:*does a spell to make her in pain*


	9. The death of sonny monroe!

Alex:*smirkS*make me!

Brighty:*does a spell to make her in pain*

-with sonny tied up-

Sonny:*in pain*ahhh!

-with the others-

Alex:ha! nothing will happen to me!

Bright:really..*does a even more pain ful spell*

-with sonny-

Sonny:*screaming and crying*ahhh stop!

-in hellabage-

Alex:that the best you got?

Brighty:uhh fine...*does a even worse spell*

-with sonny-

SOnny:*screaming*AHHHHHHH! STOP IT STOP IT!

-with the other-

Chad:why isn't she in pain?*wispers to taylor*

Taylor*wispers back*some things fishy?

Chad:ya i know?

Tawni:*looks at amy*

Amy:*laughing and looking in a mirror*

Tawni:*goes over to her secertly and looks at the mirror*

Amy:haha!*giggles*

Tawni:*see's sonny straped to a chair scream and crying and in pain*

-with sonny-

Sonny:please stop!*crying*stop it!*starts bleeding*stop!

-with the others-

Brighty:why are you not in pain!

Alex:because your not as powerful as me!

Brighty:*keeps doing spells*

Tawni:*goes by chad*Chad!

Chad:what?

Tawni:thats not sonny it's a clone sonny is on earth still teid up !

Chad:thats why this one is not in pain wait!

Tawni:sonny is on earth and shes crying and bleeding and stuff she ne-

Brighty:stop!

Alex:what are you going todo kill me!*evily laughs*

Brighty:oh ya *does a death spell*

Tawni/chad:STOP!

Brighty:*has done the spell*

Alex:ha see what you did woman!

Brighty:*confused*what why are you alive?

Alex:*does a mirror spell* look at this

Everyone looks at the mirror

-mirror-

Sonny:*screaming*help! stop someone!*bleeding*ahhh!*passes out* he- *dies*

alex:wow brighty you just killed your own daughter!*laughs*

Brighty:what how?

Chad:*cries*

Tawni/nico/grady/zora:*sob*

Everyone:*in shock*

Brighty:what!

Alex/amy:*laughing*

Amy:now im going tobe queen and theres nothing you can do about it!*laughing*

Taylor:*gets angry*do you know what you just did!

Amy:ya im queen!

Taylor:you just killed your sister *turns into a wolf*

Amy:uh really!*about to fight*

Chad:taylor it's not worth it it wont bring her back!*tears up*

-with sonny-

Sonny:*dead*  
?:sonny!  
Sonny:*dead*

?:*gives her cpr*sonny!

Sonny:*dead*

?:*crys a bit*

Sonny:*moves her hand a bit*

?:sonny?

Sonny:h-h-h-h-elp*falls back asleep*

?:*calls 911*

-with the others-

Amy:so what she wouldn't make a good queen anyway!

Chad:yes she would have but know it's too late!


	10. The True Queen shall live on Forever?

-with the others-

Amy:so what she wouldn't make a good queen anyway!

Chad:yes she would have but know it's too late!

Amy:well i don't care im the queen and you have to marry me!

Chad:no im not!

Brighty:chad the law says-

Chad:no i love sonny im not going to marry anyone but her

Brighty:i agree there will be no new rulers for the century!

Chad:wait isn't there anyone else?

BRighty:no only you!

Chad:*looks down*i guess i will marry you but only for my people because i hate you!

Amy:i don't care! *sings*im ganna be queen

Chad:*about to cry*

TAwni:*goes to him*it will be ok chad!

ZOra:we will miss her*crying*

Grady/nico:we wont cry we wont cry ahh!*crying*were crying!

Taylor:*smells the air*does anyone else smell a vampire?

Alex:ok thats me*turns back into a vampire witch*mmmm yum a wolf?

taylor;i new i reconised that smell*about to attack*

Chad:taylor stop!

Taylor:fine!

Chad:just when are we doing...this?

Amy:tomarror!

Chad:whatever*sad*

-with sonny-

Sonny:*dead on a hostpital bed*

?:wake up sonny!

Sonny:*dead*

Docter:um miss?

?:call me Selena

Docter:ok selena but im sorry she is dead she wont wake up !

Selena:please try!

Docter:we will!

-next day-

on amy and chads weding day chad is going to earth to say good bye to sonny then everyone follows him when they get to the hostpital when they see selena and she is crying

Chad:selena are you ok?

Selena:chad she's dead they couldn't save her they treind so hard*crying*

Chad:it's ok shes ok shes in a better place!*starts to cry*

tawni:lets go see her?

-in sonnys room-

Sonny:*laying down*

Chad:*goes and sits next to her*i love you monroe and i always will*kisses her forhead*

everyone says something to her and kisses her cheak

Sonny:*in sonnys head she hears them and tryes to wake up but it doesn't work*

Amy is the only one in the room and goes to her and wispers in her ear:i win i told you i would now look at you dead i have everything you ever wanted i have chad,the crown and your freinds so i win you lose *walks awway*

Sonny:*trys to wake up*

Chad:*walks back in*sonny even though you can't hear me i have to  
tell you that even though im marrying amy i will never love her like i love you we are the  
reason for my smiles and my laughs the story behind my life you are my other half i don't want  
to lose you sunshine!

Sonny:*trys to wake up*

Chad:*kisses her*(hears a sound from her breath)

Sonny:*in her head she says (i love you chad!)*

Chad:sonny?

Sonny:*trys to get up but fails*

Chad:*gets sad*oh must be my imaginaation again

Tawni:come on lets go*takes chad out*

Everyone goes to the wedding

Chad:i can't do this!

nico:you heard Brighty you have to!

Grady:just try!

chad:ok fine!  
-with sonny-

Docter:we have to move her!

?:ok fine!

Docter:wait you don't care?

?:no she may be my sister but she is no use she never was*evil smile*

Docter:um ok i guess?

?:*laughs*ok bye*walks away*

Docter:one strang girl?*walks bye sonny*

Sonny's head:*hears amys thoughts*(uh stupid sonny im late for my wedding day yes i killed sonny  
im going to marry chad then my plan is to kill him mwhaha!)

Docter:*tells the nurses to pick sonny up*

-with chad and amy-

Amy*walking down the aisle*

Everyone stands

Chad:*in the front thinking about sonny*uhm

Amy:*gets to chad*

SD:*saying stuff*

-with sonny-

Sonny:*on a gurdal*

Nurse:lalala

Sonny:*wakes up angry*AMY!

Nurse:omg !

Docter:*runs over*impossible

Sonny:AMY!*runs out of the gurdy and out of the hostpital*

docter:*runs after her*

Sonny:*changes into outfit number 2 and grows her wings and stuff back*

-with chad and amy-

SD:chad dylan cooper with a power so mighty will you take amy to be your wify?

CHad:i- i- i- i-*thinks about sonny*i- d-

Sonny:*portal opens*do not say yes to her chad i love you!

chad:sonny?

AmY/crowd:SONNY!

Sonny:yes im back and i've came here to clame whats mine!

AMY:it's impossible!

sonny:no you are!*goes to chad*

Chad:sonny is that you?

sonny:the one and only!

CHAd:would you be mad if i said proove it?

Sonny:nope when my mom first came you were the one by my side you are my best boyfreind ever when  
i forgot you you tried t help me when we first found are powers i froze zac and we found our  
powers by a kiss...

Chad:*picks her up and turns her*sonny !

Sonny:chad!

Amy:uh i wanna be queen and your not going to stop me!

Sonny:*pulls away from chad*yes i am and i already have!

Amy:no your not*does a water spell*

Sonny:*doges it*missed me!*does a fire spell*


	11. The Fight Date Ditch and MORE?

onny:*pulls away from chad*yes i am and i already have!

Amy:no your not*does a water spell*

Sonny:*doges it*missed me!*does a fire spell*

Amy:ahh!*hits her*

Sonny:*does a wind spell*catch this!

Amy:*gets hit*ahh!

Sonny:wanna see more?

Amy:*does an earth spell*look at this !

Sonny:missed me?*doges it*but can you catch the real me?*does a duplicate spell*see?

Amy:how did you do that?*stands*

Sonny:you learn alot when your dead!*does a ice spell*

Amy:*gets frozen*

Sonny:im a better queen see?

Amy:*gets a little unfrozen*

Sonny:*does a shrink spell on her*why don't you shrink down

AMy:*is super small* how did you do that!

Sonny:*picks her up*mommy i found a new toy can you through it in the dungen?

Brighty:*hugs her*i will?*takes amy*

Chad:so sonny?

Sonny:yes chad?

Chad:can i have your hand in marrage?

Sonny:i wouldn't give my hand to anyone else?

Chad:*kisses her*

Sonny:*kisses back*

Crowd;aww!

Channy:*pull away*so whats next?

Sonny:*looks at tawni and nico and her freinds and family*we have a world to rule?

Chad:*see's what shes staring at*not yet we have another thing todo first..

Sonny:*confused*what?

Chad:sonnys dad?

SD:yes?

Chad:i would love to take this sonny to be my wify!

Sonny:and i this sonny would die with out my chaddy to be my hubby!

Sd:i know pronounce you man and wife!

Channy:*kiss*

Cowd:ya!

Channy:*pull away*

-next day-

Sonny:*goes and is maken breakfist*

Chad:*goes behind her and hugs her*hey wify

Sonny:hey baby!

Chad:so whats the plan for today?

Sonny:well we have a ball rehersal today and then we have a hole bunch of work oh and i have to  
get back to earrth with the gang for work so ill be home late ok?

Chad:why don't you just quit so random?

Sonny:i promised marshle so i cant but we can hang out after i work ok?

Chad:uh fine *wining*but i wanna hang out with my wife all day today!

Sonny:after work ok!

Chad:ok ok ok so i the food done?

Sonny:almost just need to get the milk!*grabs the milk*ok cool *spills it*uhh again!

Chad:it's ok!

Sonny:time rewind!*time rewinds a bit so she dosent drop the milk*good

Chad:wow sonny you like your powers?

Sonny:watever!

-after the eat sonny and chad walk to the ball room-

Brighty:theres the newly weds!

Sonny:hey mom so what is up?

Brighty:well first you have your food tasting then you have crown fittings after you have dance  
lessons then sonny there is portal opening for you togo to work then at like 10 another one  
should be opening for you to get home oh and once you get back we are having a dinner

Sonny:oh well me and chad were hoping to go out just us tonight

Brighty:mabye a different night it's a specal dinner ok?

Chad:yes mam

Sonny:ok fine

-5 hours later-

Sonny:opps gatta go bye chad

Chad:bye sonny

Sonny:ok see you later!

Chad:what no kiss?

Sonny:*kisses him* happy?

Chad:ya i am *smiles*

sonny:bye *hugs him*

Chad:go your ganna be late!*pushes her a little*

Sonny:okok *runs to a portal*

-with src-

Sonny:*gets out of the portal*im hear!

marshle:ok good hurry the shows about to start!

Sonny:*runs and starts the scketch*

-an hour later-

Sonny:ok i have togo big family dinner bye!

Marshle:ok bye kiddo!

Sonny:*runs in a portal*im back

-with chad-

Sonny:*runs out of portal*hi!

Chad:hurry change!

sonny:ok *changes into outfit number 8*better?

Chad:awsome!

Sonny:ok *walks to the table*

Chad:*walks with her*

Brighty:good your here!

Channy:*sit down*

Chad:ya were here so whats for dinner?

Sonny:whatever it is im hungry*starts to eat*

SD:well thats Unicorn eyes with lepricon hair

Sonny:*eyes widen*

Chad:*laughs*you should have wait to see what it was?

SOnny:*swallows the food*ok new rule don't tell me what it is just let me eat ok!

brighty:ok fine!

Chad:so is there anything else we need todo today?

SD:nope nothen else?

Chad:ok (think:sonny lets ditch and goto pizza hut?)

Sonny:(thinks:im right behind you)um mom can you excuse me?

Chad:me too?

Brighty:your excused

Channy:*leave*thanks

Chad:you wanna open the portal or me?

Sonny:you!

Chad:portal see portal dee portal open for me and sonny!

Sonny:suttle*goes in*

Chad:me first*follows*

Sonny:*comes out on earth*were here!

Chad:yup we are finally were alone!

Sonny:*holds his hand*lets goto pizza hut!

Chad:*intertwinze there fingers*ok!

Channy:*walk to pizza hut*were here!

Chad:pizza topping?

Sonny:whatever?

Chad:ok cool*goes to get pizza*

Sonny:*sits down and thinks (chad don't forget wings!)*

Chad:(i wont!)1 small cheese and a thing of honey bbq wings please

Man:uh sure thats $10.50...hey is that sonny munroe?

Chad:uh ya *hands him the money*ya she is

Man:wow she is amazingly butifule

Chad:ya she is!

man:i feel bad for hey boyfreind always hearing how amazing she is *laughs*

Chad:ya but wanna hear something..

Man:sure*hands him the food*what

Chad:*grabs it*it's worse for her husband!*walks to her*

man:husband?

Chad:*sits next to her*look at the cashire and smile..

Sonny:*looks at the man and smiles and waves*so what did you get?

Chad:cheese with wings?

Sonny:awsome!

Channy:*eat and talk*

?:sonny chad!

Channy:Justin whats up how you been!

Justin:good good hey you seen selena?

Sonny:ya why?

Chad:you finally ganna ask her out?

Justin:no pfft...

Sonny:yes you do!

Justin:whatever so were is she!

Chad:at the studio with tawni

Justin:ok thanks bye *walks out*

Chad:wow thats weird

Sonny:yup so know what?

Chad:we could stop by connie?

Sonny:uh sure?

Chad:ok lets go

Channy:*walk to connies place*


	12. The babysitting job and Trouble!

Channy:*walk to connies place*

connie:sonny chad how you doing!

Channy:good

Sonny:so mom how you been?

Connie:good good um sonny im dating a man who is accually ganna be here in a while im glad your  
here but..

Sonny:ok i got it you want us to leave

Connie:no i don't mind your here but the guy has a daughter and can you watch her while were on  
are date?

Sonny:*looks at chad*

Chad:*looks at sonny*uh fine but the next portal is at midnight so we have to get back by then  
ok!

COnnie:oh thank you!*hugs them*

door:*ding-dong*

Connie:come in!

?:*comes in*Sonnny?CHAD?

Channy:hi-hello sir

?:what are you doing here?

Sonny:well this is my old house?

?:really?

Sonny:yes sir why are you here?

?:im here for my date connie?

Chad:wow sonny your mom is dating this isn't good!

Sonny:wait that means were watching...

Channy:dakota!

Dakota:daddy!

Channy:*scream*

Dakota:chaddy!*goes to hug him*

Chad:*hugs sonny*hey dakota!

Sonny:hey dakota!

Dakota:Daddy fire sonny!

Sonny:why!

Dakota:you stole my chad from me!

Chad:dakota i never was !

Dakota:so what know daddy why do i have to stay with them!

:because that is connies daughter and we want you too to bond ok

Sonny/dakota:WHY!

Connie:we will tell you later!

:bye girls and chad!*walk out*

Connie:good luck!*walk out*

Sonny:so dakota what would you like todo?

Dakota:i wanna play dress up!

Chad:ok well i'll just leave you too alone!

Sonny:ok dakota *walks her to her room*

-30 minutes later-

Dakota:*comes out of the room*hey chad*sits next to him*

Chad:hey dakota um wheres sonny?

Dakota:Shhhh shes sleeping!

Chad:oh ok?*walks in the room and sees sonny teid up to her chair*

Sonny:help?

Chad:*laughs and unties her*wow how long were you tied up?

Sonny:5 minutes!

Chad:wow she is evil!

Sonny:ya ok wanna go home?

Chad:we have to wait till they get here!

Sonny:we can take her with!

Chad:no way we'll get in trouble!

Sonny:no we wont!

Chad:watever..

Sonny:dakota!

Dakota:*walks in* what sonny?

Sonny:wanna go with us to a place?

Dakota:what kinda place?

Sonny:theres dragons and fairys and more stuff

Dakota:ha real funny were?

Sonny:so you don't wanna go fine chad she doesn't want to go?

Chad:really to bad she would love to play with your pet dragon!

Sonny:ya i know she would love to play with her but to bad!

Dakota:ok fine take me to your mystical land

Sonny:*smirks* thats what i thought chad will you do the oners?

Chad:ok? "portal open for me portal open for the queen portal open for a mortal!"

a portal opens

Sonny:*leaves a note saying they took dakota and the spare portal key was in her room*ok ready dakota?

Dakota:what is this?

Chad:*grabs her hand* 1

Sonny:*grabs her other hand*2

Channy:3! *jump in*

-on the other side-

Channy/dakota:*fall from the ceiling portal*

Chad:ok i have to be more careful about that

Sonny:ya you do!

Dakota:*stands up * were are we?

Sonny:*stands*welcome to Hellagae!

Dakota:wow what is this place *walks to a cliff*

Sonny:Dakota care full if you fall you'll be in alot of pain?

Tawni:*flys over*hey chad sonny !

Dakota:TAWNI!

Tawni:dakota?

Sonny:were babysitting and i was bored!

Tawni:oh well did you show her your house?

sonny:no

Tawni:well you might wanna go there your folks are mad you ditched them!

Sonny:great! um dakota wanna go to my house?

Dakota:your house?

Sonny:yup and you wanna see my pet?

Dakota:sure!

Sonny:*wistles*come here girl!

sonny's dragon flys up

Dakota:sonny is she yours!

sonny:ya i know isn't she pretty?

Dakota:ya!

Sonny:wanna ride her?

Dakota:can i?

Sonny:*helps her on*ok dakota just hold on tight ok!

Dakota:your not going to ride with me?

Sonny:uh sure i can*get on*ok girl fly home

Chad:*flying next to them*hey girls!

Sonny/Dakota:chad!

Chad:race you!

Dakota:your on im mean if its ok sonny?

Sonny:*smiles*yup its fine girl go fast*smiles*

Dakota:wee!

Chad:*flying fast*

Dakota/sonny:*fly past him*later sucker!

Chad:*teleports to castle*ha i win!

Sonny/Dakota:*get there*that was awswome

chad:you lost!

Sonny:you cheeted!

Chad:no i just used my head!

sonny:well now use you lips cause im ganna win this!

Chad:nu uh*kisses her*

Dakota:eww!

Channy:*pull away*sorry dakota

Brighty:SONNY MONROE!

Sonny:uhoh chad take her and hide!

Brighty:sonny were where you i told you,you had to be home tonight for the dinner!

Sonny:im sorry mom it's just that connie needed me and i had to get there?

brighty:were is your husband ?

Sonny:somewere

Brighty:well find him

Sonny:*walks to were chad and dakota are hiding*ok dakota get in front of me and chad don't look  
at any one talk to anyone oh and if tawni comes go with her im i tell you to no questions asked  
ok?

Dakota:um sure

Chad:sonny Take her to your room

Sonny:come on sweetie lets go

Chad:ok bye

Sonny/Dakota walk to sonnys room

Sonny:do you like my room?

Dakota:it's amazing!

Sonny:thanks ready togo home?

Dakota:do i have to?

Sonny:*laughs*ok how about this i ask your dad if you can spend the night ok?

Dakota:uh sure!

Sonny:ok let me get chad!

Chad;*walks in room*someone call me?

Sonny:ya me im ganna go ask if she can sleep over ok?

Chad:ok but first this*kisses her*

Sonny:*pulls away*we will be able to go on a honeymoon soon just wait a while ok?

Chad:ok luv ya!

Sonny:i love you more!

Dakota:can we go know?

SOnny:ya

Chad:do you want me to open one?

Sonny:no just give me the key ok i hate doing long spells!

Chad:*gives her a key*don't loose this one!

Sonny:i wont!*opens the portal and grabs dakotas hand*becarful and dont let go!

Dakota:*nods and follows sonny*

-at sonnys house-

Connie:don't worry they will be fine !

:ya i just wanna make sure my little princess is ok

Connie:dont worry sonny is a good girl she will be fine!

:i know she is it's that chad im worried about!

Connie:sonny told me chad left because there ganna play dress up ok?

:fine

The portal opens and sonny walks out with dakota

Sonny:*doesn't know there there*ok dakota tell your dad we went-

:were did you guys go?

Sonny:*looks at him*uhoh

Dakota:sonny took me to a place were there is a dragon and a worlics and other stuff!

Sonny:dakota he wont belive you you didn't even belive me!

:dakota come on were did you realy go?

Dakota:i told you daddy!

:sonny where did you take her?

Connie:shes telling the truth sonny is not my birth daughter she is my foster child but her mom  
came back from her but sonny isn't from this planet?

:this family is nuts!

Sonny:wait!

Connie:sonny don't!

Sonny:i have to do you want me to show you were i took her?

:yes please?

Sonny:*opens the portal*hold my hand don't let go and don't talk to anyone!

/Dakota are holding hands and go in the portal

-with chad-

Chad:(listens to sonnys thoughts:chad goto my room portal i have a guest!)uhoh!

Brighty:were is sonny?

Chad:in her room i'll go get her!*runs to sonnys room just in time*

the portal opens

Sonny:chad?

Chad:ok good your back your mom is looking for you-hello ,connie?

:chad?

Connie:hey chad!

Chad:shhhh! sonnys mom is looking for her sonny do a spell quick!

Sonny:umm oh take thease mortal make them new take them quick make them look like a mix  
*pionts to them*

Chad:ok good now everyone come with me please*wallks them to a room*ok stay

Brighty:*walks in*sonny!

Sonny:hey mom whats up?

Brighty:nothing just*walks around the room* we have a large day tomarrow so no going to work on  
earth oh and chad?

Chad:yes mam?

Brighty:make shure you goto school ok you need to master your powers for the big ball!

Chad:im 17 why must i goto school?

Brighty:just power mastering! sonny you go after the walk thru and then you must stay with me all  
for the rest of the day for other royal duites ok?

Sonny:ok mam but can me and chad have some alone time know?

Brighty:ok but only for an hour then chad your room is down the hall?ok?

Channy:Ok bye*push her out of the room*

Sonny:*go in the room and get /connie/Dakota*come on out!

:who was that?

Sonny:My mom uhh ok what are we going todo?

Chad:the next portal doesn't open till tomarrow?

Connie:why don't you just open one?

Sonny:because umm...

Chad:ya why don't you?

Sonny;ya i can't because...

Chad:you lost the key didn't you?

Sonny:not my fault when we go thru the portal it just fly out of my hand!

Chad:ok well thats the last one till tomarrow so um ...

Sonny:tawni and nico they could watch them until i get back ok?

:uh were are we?

Chad:oh sorry welcome to hellabge!

Sonny:home of the king and queen and soon to-be queen and king?

:oh that is amazing but why are you guys here?

Sonny:well meet the soon-to-be king*points to chad*

Chad:and the soon-to-be-queen*points to sonny*

Sonny:ok intros done know fast way to get to tawnis place?

Dakota:can we take the dragon?

Connie:DRAGON!

Sonny:Ya sorry!

Dakota:so can we?

Sonny:if chad goes with you!

Chad:but Amaliea hates me!

Sonny:you steped on her tail!

Chad:yes i know!

Sonny:ok fine i will take them but chad take my mom with you!

Chad:ok come on connie*grabs her hand*wait sonny my stuff won't come out till you do it!

Sonny:your a liar but its ok fine i'll do it!

:WHAT!

Sonny:*kisses chad*happy?

Chad:yup*two large wings come out*ready connie?

Connie:wow are those wing?

Chad:yup*grabs here and starts to fly*ready?

Sonny:yup*wistles*

Amaliea:*flys up*awlgo!

Sonny:everybody on of don't let go! ok!

Dakota:yay!

:is that a dragon?

Sonny:yup*helps dakota on*remember d don't let go because..

Dakota:i will fall to my death i remeber!

:what?

Sonny:oh there is a lava pit since everyone can ether fly or has a flying transportation thats  
like are mot so dont fall off her ok?*helps him on*

:um ok?

Sonny:*gets on*ok girl go to tawni/nico house ok and fast!

Amaliea:awwhool!*flys to tawni and nicos house*  
-5 minutes later-

Brighty:sonny!

Sonny:hey mom what are you doing over here?

Brighty:tawni's mom called me she wanted to ask me something

Sonny:oh hello

TM:hello sonny how are you?

Sonny:good and you?

TM:i am fine tawni is in her room

Sonny:thank you*runs to tawnis room*

Tawni:hey sonny?

Sonny:ok i need a favor?

TAwni:what?

Sonny:follow me*they walk out to were she told them to hide*we have a problem!

Tawni:omg you brang them here!

Sonny:yes when i brang dakota back they were already there! so i fugure they seen eenough so might as well show them right?

Tawni:your lucky your the queen cause if you werent you'd be dead!

Sonny:i escape death like 3 times im good!

Tawni:witch reminds me show me how todo that!

Sonny:i don't know now main q help!

tawni:ok i got it ! take them home another portal there is a portal room at the top of the castle hall

Sonny:i wish i would have known that!

Brighty:SONNY MONROE WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?

Sonny:uh oh hey mommy!

Brighty:don't mommy me! who are they?

Connie:we are sonny's earth family?

Brigty:oh well to bad !

Sonny:mom come on it was an accident!

BRighty:no i told you no mortals until the wedding day!

Sonny:but mommy!

:*wispers(wedding day?)*

Connie:(ya wedding day?)

Brighty:sonny take them home now!

Sonny:fine but i don't have a key!

Brighty:uhhh potal open to earth you see portal open for thee!*a portal opens*

Sonny:thank you!*about to go in*

Bighty:be home as soon as your done your grounded!

Sonny:fine lets go everyone!*walks in*

-on the other side of the portal-

/Connie/sonny/dakota/chad come out of the portal

Sonny:ok you guys just don't go back in the portal ok?

Dakota:but i wanna go back!

Sonny:after the wedding ok?

:im confused whos wedding?

Chad:mine and sonny's we are tobe married

Sonny:once we are married we become the queen and king

Chad:and then you can vist anytime want*smiles*

Sonny:yup we will give you a key!

Dakota:can we come to the wedding?

Sonny:of caurse!

Chad:well neccesarly were alreaady married it's just we want to have an offical one since the one  
we had was a disacter!

Sonny:*laughs*ya

Dakota:ok bye sonny*hugs her*thanks for today!

Sonny:ya i had fun too!*hugs back*don't worry well see each other soon

Connie:take care of sonny please you know her?*smiles*

Chad:i will .*holds sonny*

:im sorry for blaming you sonny good luck sonny!

Sonny:thank you

chad:sonny lets go it's time to go back*opens a portal*

Sonny:bye*walks in*

Chad:*walks in after her*

-with brighty-

Brighty:Storms were is she she should not have done that!

Storm:(sonny's dad):dear she didn't mean any harm

Brighty:but she is th queen she must learn her responsiblitys!

Storm:she is also a teen she needs a life and this is all new to her so just let it go ok?

Brighty:fine

portal opens in sonnys room

CHad:sonny?

Sonny:chad im sorry for everything i promise that we will be alone one day ok?

Chad:ok babe?

Brighty:*walks in*sonny chad i have a gift for you.

Sonny:what?

Brighty:you will be going on your honey moon!

CHANNY:WERE!

Brighty:to the most romantic city in the world!

Sonny:paris!

Brighty:uh no to cloud 9!

CHANNY:Cloud 9?

brighty:yup the most romantic city! well have fun!

Sonny:when do we leave?

Brighty:right after the crown ceriemony!

CHad:wait thats in 2 weeks even after the wedding!

brighty:take it or leave it!

Channy:take it!

Chad:thanks

Sonny:thank you!

Brighty:*leaves*

Chad:yay!

Sonny:finally we get alone time!

Chad:yup but im wayy to teird!

Sonny:me too!

channy:*lay on the bed*night babe!*falls asleep*


	13. Kissing Contest and Mall!

channy:*lay on the bed*night babe!*falls asleep*  
-next day-

Sonny:*wakes up and sees chads arms around her*  
Chad:*awake*hey wife?

Sonny:hey hubby!*turns and looks at him*

Chad:so ready for school?

Sonny:i don't goto school member? i have work!

Chad:uhh i wanna just stay like this all day!

Sonny:*kisses him*

Chad:*kisses back*

-20 minutes later-

Tutor:chad open up it's time for your lesson?

Channy:*still kissin*

-10 minutes later-

Dresser:Sonny time for your dress fitting!

Channy:*still kissing*

-30 minutes later-

Brighty:sonny chad no ones seen you all day!

Channy:*still kissing*

-20 minutes later-

Everyones at the door yelling trying to get it

CHANNY:*still kissing*

-10 minutes later-

Tawni:sonny,chad?

Channy:*still kissing*

Nico:sonny?

Channy:*still kissing*

TAwni:wow what are they doing?

Grady:they are weird!

Zora:watever im hungry anyone whant lunch?

NICO?GRADY:me!

Channy:*still kissing smell food*

Tawni:guess they ddon't want pizza!*run off*

grady/zora/nico follow

Channy:*pull away*wow

Sonny:like 2 hours new record!

Chad:ya it is*laughing*

Sonny:*looks at the clock*chad we missed everything it's 12 were in so much trouble!

Chad:uhh might as well just stay in bed?

Sonny:nope we have to go *stands and gets dressed*hurry up!

Chad:uh fine *goes and gets dressed*

Channy:*walk out of the room*uh-oh*sees everyone looking at them*

Brighty:you too missed everything today!

Chad:sorry but we fell asleep late

Brighty:really why?

Sonny:we were talking alot*smiles*

Chad:ya and this morning alot!*smiles*

Brighty:sits down and eat!

Channy:ok *sits and eats*

nico:*sits next to chad*

Tawni:*sit next to sonny*  
nico:*wispers to chad*(what happened?)

Chad:*wispers back*(when we woke up we had a kissing contest)

Nico:(2 hours?)

Chad:(yup i won)

tawni:*wispers to sonny*(what happened?)

Sonny:*wispers back*(we had a kissing contest)

Tawni:(2 hours!)

Sonny:(i won)

-after they at sonny goes to the fitting room and chad goes to class-

Sonny:*turns around*to pink!

Lady:*gives her a different one*

Sonny:to girly

Lady;*hads her a black one*here!

Sonny:perfect!*puts it on*thanks

Lady:wow you look amazing!

Sonny:thank you*hugs her*i love this dress!

lady:*hugs back*you are very nice queen miss?

Sonny:thank you *pulls away*do you think chad will like this one?

lady:yes he would*looks down*

Sonny:whats the matter?

Lady:i think it's cuite how you found your prince charming..

Grady:*walks in*sonny chad is being mean he keeps seting the teacher on fire!

Sonny:*gigles*he is in class right know..

Grady:*sees the lady*uh hi? im grady..

Lady:(about 17 years old)uh i im Maria..nice to meet you*blushes a bit*

Grady:(thinks:wow shes so pretty!)hi maria...

Sonny:*reads grady and marias thoughts*(wow shes pretty/hes so hot!)well i'll leave you to alone

Grady/maria ignore her

Sonny:*walks out*wat a cuite couple!*walks to her room*

-with chad-

Chad:oh my god im so sorry

teacher:oh its ok again.. why don't we stop for the day

Chad:*sees sonny walking by*sure bye!*runs to sonny*

Sonny:hey babe!*hugs him*how was school?

Chad:boring but know im with you so im happy!*kisses her*

Sonny:*pulls away*last time we kissed we set a new record!

Chad:well so what!

Sonny:ya watever!

Chad:so what do you wanna do today?

Sonny:well i'll like to do this all day *kisses him*

Chad:*kisses back*

Brighty:*pulls them apart*know your done with that and hurry if your going to make it to-

?:AHHH!

Sonny/Brighty/chad run to the screaming person

Sonny:tawni! whats the matter?

Tawni:they don't have cocco mocco cocco!

Chad:*laughs*

Tawni:*stands and goes by him*this is not funny!

Sonny:mom can i take tawni to earth so she could bye cocco mocco cocco?

Brighty:not yet later.

Tawni:*starts to cry*i- w-want m-my

Sonny:you really wanna hear that all day?

Brighty:fine but take a gaurd with..and chad

SONNY:ok come on tawni lets go!

-by the portal-

Gaurd:just cocco mocco cocco then we come back

tawni/Sonny:suuure*giggle*

Chad:*to the gaurd*were going to the mall..

once everone is in the portal they leave and come out the other side

Sonny:it feels good tobe back in the mall!

TAwni:first my gloss!

Chad:ok

tawni/sonny run to the store

TAwni:*buys 6 cocco mocco coccos*finally

Sonny:wow

Chad:is tawni at the chanel store?

Tawni:*runs in chanle*omg look at this purse!

Sonny:wow *looks at a ring*wow

Chad:*hugs her from behind*you like that one?

Sonny:ya i do but i like this one more..

Chad:*looks at her*wich one?

Sonny:*turns around and kisses him*

paperazzi:chad sonny are you here to stay?  
is there a wedding day?  
How about sonnys sister?

Sonny:were not here to stay just visting..

Chad:are wedding will be soon

Sonny:my sister is dealing with her punshiment!

p:ok have fun*runs off*

Chad:well i like this...

Sonny:ya me too

Gard:miss it is time to go?

Sonny:were is tawni?

gaurd:she said something about 400 dollers and 4 new dresses?

Tawni:*walks over with a bunch of bags*im back !

Channy:*eyes widen*wow tawni!

Tawni:*turns around*omg!

Sonny:what?

Tawni:is that the jo bros?

Sonny:omg were!

Chad:um?

Jo Bros:*walk up*hey!


	14. The problem with JOE!

Chad:um?

Jo Bros:*walk up*hey!

tawni:omg your your your-*faints*

Sonny:*giggles*hi im sonny and my passed out freind is-

Tawni:*stands*tawni hart!

Sonny:yes Tawni!

Joe:nice to meet you im joe...this is nick and last is kevin

Gaurd:miss time to go...

Nick:what is he your body gaurd?

Sonny:ya sorta..

Joe:well he must have a busy job protecting you from all those boys tryen to hit on you?

Sonny:ya...

Joe:so wanna go eat at the food court.*winks*

Sonny:sure let me get my...

Joe:boyfreind?

Sonny:no i don't have one!

Chad:she has a husband*puts his arm around her*

Sonny:not till sunday*peks his lips*

Joe:oh well come on lets go eat?

Gaurd:Princess,prince your mother said as soon as your done with cocco mocco cocco come back..

Joe:Princess?Prince?

Sonny:gaurd please just for a little while *puppy dog eyes*

Gaurd:one hour only

Sonny:thanks

They all walk to the food court

Channy:sooo

tawni:ok tell about your contest!

Chad:you told?

Sonny:sorry it kinda slipped out

tawni:well?

chad:it was more like a record that we beet *giggles*

Sonny:yup

joe:so sonny how long have you and chad been married?

sonny:like 3 days or a week or not yet still decideing*giggles*

Joe:*confused*huh?

Sonny:oh were im from your married by law witch was a week ago or 3 days ago when he was tricked into marrying my twin but we stoped her and we both said i do to each other or lastly we aren't maried and were ingaged*giggles*

joe:wow!confuzing?

Sonny:ya but i love him and we don't mind at all the more confuzing the more time we spend  
alone*giggles*

Chad:*walks up* and i love are alone time..

Sonny:hey babe.

Chad:hey so what do you want to eat?

Sonny:not unicorn eyes and leprican hair!*laughs*

Chad:*laughs*

Sonny:no watever you want.*smile*

Chad:ok *walks away*

joe:what was that?

Sonny:in inside joke that if you met my family ud understand*smiles*

Joe:oh*thinks(wow shes so amazing i wonder if she likes me? na shes in love with her  
boyfreind mabye i can get chad to leave her yes thats it!)*so sonny?

Sonny:*reads joes thoughts*um ya?

Joe:um do you wanna come to a party tonight?

Sonny:i have to ask chad...*looks at chad*

Joe:oh ok?

Sonny:*trys not to look at joe*um ya

Joe:r u ok?

Sonny:fine *she sees chad walking back*oh here is chad!

Chad:here i am!*walks over and sits with her*

Sonny:yup there you are by guy the one i love and would never leave for anything!

Chad:uh ya and your sonny my girl the one i love !

Sonny:*wispers to chad*(read his thoughts!)

Chad:uh sure*reads joes thoughts*

Joe:*thinks*(uh stupid chad i have to get her to my party tonight so we can have alone time!  
wow she is so hot!)so chad sonny wanna come to my party tonight?

Chad:*quickly replys*NO! i mean we have some more alone time to spend..*looks at sonny*  
right babe?

Sonny:ya we do sorry but i have to go!*gets up and walks tord the gaurd*can we leave?

Gaurd:as you wish your hiness..*walks to a hidden area*is everyone here?*opens a portal*

Chad:*runs over*now we are!

TAwni:uh lets just go!*grabs her bags and walk in*

Sonny:*grabs chads hand*lets go babe!*walks in*

Chad:*walks with her*

Joe:*listening in and sees them go thru and follows*

-on the other side-

Sonny:chad im tierd tell my mom im going to bed ok?

Chad:ok i love you!*kisses her*

Sonny:*pulls away*night!*walks to room*

Joe:what is this place?*hears footsteps*

?:tawni i told you the princess is asleep you can't go and see her!

Tawni:but nico!

Nico:she is asleep she had a long day lets just go to the room of records so you can figure out  
your powers ok?

Tawni:fine but when she wakes up im going to tell her the news!

Nico:fine!

Joe:Princess?

Sonny:*walks bye in her large black dress*

man:your magisty*bows*

Sonny:sir*curtzies*

Man:have a nice day miss *walks away*

Sonny:*yawns*im so tired!*takes off her heels*ahh better!

joe:did he just say magisty?

Sonny:*heers something*hello is someone there?

Joe:*says nothing*

SonnY:uh im so tierd im hearing things*walks up the stairs*

Joe:*follows her secretly*

Sonny:*stops at the door next to her room*

Joe:*sees a door that says Sonny Room**walks in*

Sonny:*comes out of the room and goes into hers*wow im so tierd!

Joe:*closes the door as she comes in*wow princess you look amazing

Sonny:AHHH!

Chad hears her and runs into her room

Joe:*trying to kiss her*come on baby!

Sonny:STOP! Gaurds !

Chad:*pushes joe off sonny*get away from her!

Joe:make me!

Sonny:Chad Joe stop please!

Chad:*stops*fine

Joe:wow your going to listen to her!

Chad:ya i am!

Joe:well im going to fight for her!*punches chad*

Sonny:stop!*screams so a sound wave comes*

Joe:*flys to the wall*what the

Sonny:*goes to chad*chad are you ok please me ok?*crys a little*

Chad:im fine his week punches wont hurt me!

Sonny:ok as long as your ok

3 gaurds come in and take joe out

Gaurd1:are you alright princess?

Sonny:fine thank you but please i will send him back and will do a spell

Gaurd2:uh sure i guess

Sonny:*goes to joe and does a forget me spell*ok he's ready!

Gaurd3:lets take him *they walk in a portal and after 10 minutes they come back*

Sonny:thank you*kisses them on the cheek*

Gaurds:thank you your magisty*walk away*

Chad:is that how your going to thank everyone?

Sonny:yup everyone but you..

Chad:why?

Sonny:i have a special thank you for you*kisses him*thank you

Chad:nauh *pulls her close*i need another thank you!

Sonny:*pretends to go for his lips but kisses his cheek*later*pulls away and walks to her room*

Chad:oh i get it!*follows her*

Sonny:*lays in her bed*

Chad:haha vey funny*jumps on her*

-30 minutes later-

Tawni:i have to tell her!

Nico:not yet!

tawni:but she will be so happy!

Nico:whatever wait until shes done with her nap!

tawni:5 more minutes then im going in there!

Nico:whatever!

-5 minutes later-

sonny/chad:wow!*get up and put clouths on*

Tawni:sonny 911 important gossip let me in!

Sonny:hold on!*fixes her hair*

-3 minutes later-

Sonny:k come in!

Tawni:guess what i heard 1 hour ago!

Sonny:what?

Tawni:something amazing!

Chad:*walks in*ya?  
Sonny:what!  
Tawni:*sees chads boxers on the floor*well well well seems that...AHH!*jumps off the bed*  
channy:what!  
Tawni:*wiping her butt*ew ew ew i just sat were you to had...'fun'ewww!  
Chad:how did you?*sees his boxers*opps.  
Sonny:watever!  
Tawni:have to take a shower!*runs out*  
-5 days later-  
Sonny:*wakes up sees chad asleep*  
Chad:*asleep*  
Sonny:*kisses his him*wake up wake up!  
Chad:hey girl!  
Sonny:hey guess what today is?  
Chad:*knows but wants to mess with her* my birthday?  
Sonny:no  
Chad:your birthday?  
Sonny:nope  
Chad:oh i know!  
Sonny:what?  
Chad:today i get to offically marry the prettyest girl in the world!  
Sonny:aww  
Chad:yup bring on Megan fox!  
Sonny:haha and today i get to marry the greatest actor of our genoration  
Chad:than-  
Sonny:yup zac effron*giggles*  
chad:oh i see how it is?  
Sonny:what?  
Chad:can zac do this *kisses her*  
Sonny:*pulls away*ya but i only want one boy touchens these lips!

Chad:that is one lucky boy!

Tawni:*docks on door*sonny time to get up you know the rules no seeing each other all day till  
you walk down that isle!

Sonny:*opens door*ok ok ok im comming bye chad see you later!

-2 hours befor the wedding-

Papperazzi and others walk thru the portal togo to the wedding  
Selena and justin walk in

The jo bros and zac come in too so does taylor

-1 hour befor-

Everyone from earth and the planet are there and they are being seated

Sonny:omg omg omg i can't belive im doing this!

Tawni:well you are!

Sonny:yup i am*looks in the mirror*


	15. The Wedding and a little FUN!

-1 hour befor-

Everyone from earth and the planet are there and they are being seated

Sonny:omg omg omg i can't belive im doing this!

Tawni:well you are!

Sonny:yup i am*looks in the mirror*

Tawni:you look amazing!

Sonny:ya but um i don't know if i like the feel ing of everyone watching me?

tawni:ya mabye everyone will be looking at you but you will be looking at chad and chad will  
look at you so even though you are going tobe the best dressed today chad is the one who sees  
you the most!

Sonny:aww thanks tawni!

-2 minutes befor-

?;*knocks on the door*sonny?

Sonny:come in!

?:hey your mom said that i should come?

Sonny:oh my god hey*hugs ?*tony whats up!

Tony:nothen congrats on your wedding!

Sonny:yup i really found my soul mate!

Tony:ya i guess you did?

Sonny:so ya hey!

Tony:hey well see you at the end of the aslie!

Sonny:you will!

-time!-  
SONNY POV.  
Zora/Dakota walk down the aisle throughing flowers zora wispered under her breath wanna be  
freinds?  
then dakota said happly yes and at the eand of the aisle they hugged and sat down  
Next was portlyn and Chads Earth brother(lucas)she liked him couse he was related to chad in a  
way  
After was Maria and grady they made a cute couple as i predicted  
then nico and tawni who knew they liked each other after all the fights  
And last me and my dad but i stoped halfway thru and looked at the door  
i had everything in the world as we walked i looked down most of the time but when i looked up  
i could see chad standing there with  
his white smile and blue yes and blonde hair with 3 black strips i gave him at the dance  
i giggled a little remebering everything that  
happened to us in like a month when i looked at zora and dakota smileing and happy not fighting i smiled or grady haveing a girlfreind  
i Blushed when i saw nico and tawni in love i felt week then my connie sitting down i felt like  
crying then my two dads walking me down i  
let a tear fall but then as my eyes glanced over i seen chad he had a smile on like he won the  
lottery i was hoping that i would see that smile  
alot but as me and my dad got up to chad i had a little tears on my eyes then chad  
grabed my hand and kisssed my cheek  
i blushed after 20 minutes of standig and listing it came to the time of the i do's i smiled!

Chads pov.  
onces everyone was up by me i smiled knowing the love of my life was walking to me and only me.  
But when she stoped in the middle my heart stoped  
the crowd murmmed as she took a breath and looked at the doors but instead of running she sighed  
also i giggled a little to stop me from saying a stupid thing. she looked at everyone  
as she walked i noticed it she looked at zora and dakota  
grady,portlyn and nico and tawni when she looked at everyone not fighting she smiled a bit but  
when she looked at me i couldn't help but feel weak i loved her  
and only her when she got up to me i grabed her hands after kissing her cheek she blushed i know  
because her ceak felt hot i also noticed that a someone was here i seen  
tony a little while after zora and dakota walked by i felt so angry but instead of yelling i said  
to myself i won and there is nothing he can do about it!  
tobe honest i was hopeing for a little drama at the wedding i mean zora and dakota stuff eacher  
in the face portlyn try to hit on me or grady and nico strike out  
but it seems everyone was happy i mean nico and grady have girls ports got a new guy z and d are  
freinds im marring the most wonderful girl in the world.  
Throughout the hole 20 minutes of standing and talking i smiled and her most of the time i just  
wished i could have kissed her the hole time because the time would have  
gone faster but she looked like she saw an angle when it came to the i do's so i giggled

Preist:do you CHADERS DYIENS COOPERSDE take ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE to be your wife?

Chad:i do!

Preist:ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE do you take CHADERS DYIENS COOPERSDE tobe your husband?

Sonny:i do

Preist:you ma-

Sonny:wait!

Chad:what?

Sonny:lets do this the right way?

Chad:huh?

SOnny:*wispers to the preist*

Preist:uh sure i guess?

Sonny:thank you!

Chad:what?

Preist:Do you Sonny Allison Monore take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your husband?

Sonny:I DO!

Preist:do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Sonny Allison Monroe to be your wife?

Chad:*giggles*i do!

Priest:KNOW you may kiss the bride!

Channy:*kiss*

Crowd:whahooO!

Channy:*pull away*awsome!

Chad:i love you!

SOnny:i love you too!

Channy:*walk out of the room*

Paperazzi:congratz you two!

Sonny:Thanks chad*winks*

Chad:*wistles*

Sonny:Amaliea!

Amaliea:*flys up*awhoo!

P:is that?

Sonny:my dragon!

CHanny:*get on and fly away*

-next day in channys room-

Sonny:*jumps on chad*Chad Chad Chad Chad!

Chad:im up!*jumps up*what?

Sonny:guess what!

Chad:you are going to sleep!

Sonny:no today is the Crown ceriemony!

Chad:so!

SOnny:and are honeymoon!

Chad:*gets exicted*yay!*jumps on the bed with her*

Sonny:were going to brake the bed!

Chad:so what!

-2 minutees later-

Channy:*still jumping*

bed:*brakes*

Sonny:*laughs*haha see i told you!

Chad:whatever!*laughs*

Sonny:i have more news!

Chad:what?

Sonny:we are...

chad:*gets worried*what?

Sonny:*knows he thinks shes pregnat*im pre-

Chad:we are!

Sonny:no i am duh!

Chad:wait aren't i?

Sonny:your handsome but im pretty duh*laughs*

Chad:sonny thats not funny what is it?

Sonny:you thought i was pregnat!

Chad:ya so

Sonny:how would that be possible we used protection!

Chad:uh ya !

Sonny:we did use it right?

Chad:of caurse!

Sonny:well the news was that me and you ar going to an adoption agency to help!

Chad:oh phwe thought we had to go baby shower shopping!

Sonny:haha!

Chad:lets go!

Sonny:*runs out*hey tawni!

TAwni:hey sonny! you going to the adoption center?

Sonny:yup  
Chad:ya but sonny i heard someone had a little to much fun last night and cant go with.  
Sonny:*kisses him*are you shure?  
Chad:yup!  
Sonny:oh ok then your to tierd to play again tonight?  
Chad:you wouldnt!  
Sonny:*picks up keys*these are the keys to the party suit thats were you'll be sleeping?*smirks*  
CHad:oh look at that i feel so much better!  
SOnny:umm thought so.  
Tawni:ok soo guess what!  
Sonny:WhaT!  
Tawni:I heard that someone*fake coughs*chad. has been in awfuly play ful todya?*raises eyebrow*  
Chad:ya i am*checks sonny out*verymuch  
Sonny:chad do me a favor?  
Chad:uh?  
Sonny:*throughs the key at him*goto bed!  
Chad:ok*brings her to the room*lets sleep!  
Sonny:no!  
Chad:*kisses her*  
Sonny:*kisses back*  
Chad:*adds tounge*  
Sonny:*smirks*  
Chad:*wraps her legs around his waist while kissing*  
Sonny:*takes of his shirt*  
Chad:*lays her on the bed*  
/5 hours later/

Tawni:SONNY LETS GO!  
Sonny:*laying on chads chest*mmm?  
Chad:SORRY THE COOPERS ARENT IN AT THE MOMENT LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP!  
Sonny:!  
Tawni:ok either you to come out or were comming in!  
Sonny:who is we?  
Nico:grady!  
Grady:NICO!  
Chad:so what! come in!  
Sonny:ya lets see you come in!  
Nico/Grady:FINE*opens the door*  
Sonny:*lying in the covers ontop of chad*you guys accually came in?  
Chad:*playing with sonnys hair*why did you guys have to ruin it!  
Grady:EWWW!*covers his eyes*  
Nico:ok one sonny out!  
Sonny:cant!  
Nico:*wraps the blanket over sonny and picks her up bridle style*now you are!  
Chad:No fair!  
Grady:whatever!  
Sonny:nico im not wearing clouths?  
Nico:*eyes widen*umm  
CHad:hey are you checking out my wife?  
Nico:uh no uh yes i mean no im not im taking her to the dress fitting so she can put clouths on!  
Chad:oh ok!  
Sonny:CHAD!  
Chad:what?  
Sonny:go get ready!  
/1 hour later/

Spov.  
urg im trying on like 100 dresses even for my wedding it wasnt this bad i can still recal that day  
well know were being fitted for our crown ceremony and i really hate dresses!

amazing dress and you know whats worse i cant see chad all day but tawni said that he tried  
sneeking out like 3 times that made me giggle but i took a little nap the ceremony was in two  
hours so i laid down but just when i was about to fall asleep i hear something comming from the  
vents at first i think its zora but i rember she was in class so who was up there?  
then the cutest little thing poped out a puppy! wait a blonde puppy it's probally chad better  
have fun with this.  
Sonny:*picks up the puppy*aww how cute!  
Puppy;*smirks*  
SOnny:*lying*oh puppy im so scared i dont want to married to chad anymore!  
Puppy:*eyes widen*  
SOnny:i mean the late nights are good?but i dont know?  
Puppy:*worrid*  
SOnny:mabye i should just run away!yes thats what ill do!  
Puppy:*shakes its head*  
Sonny:oh but befor i go *kisses the puppys lips*  
Puppy:*turns into chad and kisses back*  
SOnny:*depens it*  
Chad:*pulls away*how did you know?  
Sonny:blonde puppy with blue eyes shows up in the vents above my room?  
Chad:ya well tawni wouldnt let me in soooo  
Sonny:aww*pecks his lips*  
Chad:and i was hoping to catch you trying dresses on still?  
Sonny:*punches his arm*

Brighty:Allison do you promise to hold and...

A large man:*blows horn*

LM:King CHADERS DYIENS COOPERSDE of hellabge

Chad:*sat in mediam chair*

LM:Queen ALLISON AMILA SONNY MONROESTE COOPERSDE of hellabge

Sonny:*Sat in Large chair*

Crowd:YA WHOO!

-at the after party-


	16. The After Party  a little TAWCO!

/

-at the after party-

Nico/Grady:*run over*SONNY!  
Sonny:Yes?  
CHad:ya well they deserve a hug and a kiss becouse they found her  
Sonny:really!  
Nico:ya!  
Grady:yup!  
Sonny:*hugs them and kisses there cheeks*thanks you guys!  
Nico:*looks at tawni*your welcome  
TAwni:ya well i have my own thank you for you*pulls nico into a passionit kiss*  
Channy/Grady/Dakota:wow!*eyes widen*  
Tawni:*still in the kiss lifts her left hand reveling a ring*  
SOnny:AHHHHHHHHH!*screams*  
Tawni:*pulls away*yup*contuines kissing*  
Chad:what?  
Sonny:what!  
Chad:whats so special about it?  
SOnny:ARE YOU SERIOUS!you dont know!  
Chad/Grady:nope?  
Sonny:*rases her left hand and her wedding ring*this?  
Chad:so-oh! No way!  
Grady:what?  
Tawco:*pull away*were ingaged!  
Everyone:YAY! Congratse!  
Sonny:omg no way when!  
Tawni:last night!  
Nico:what can i say?*pops his coller*  
Tawni:look at it it's huge!*shows them the ring*  
Chad:yo dude how could you afford that!  
Nico:well accually i borrowed your credit card?  
Tawni/Chad:WHAT!  
Nico:Kidding! No accually i asked for more time at work and worked around the castel for some cash not to mention have the queen being my best freind got me aton of credit.  
Tawni:well i love it!  
Sonny:omg tawni we have to start planning!  
Tawni:i already have the color...PINK!  
Nico:and?  
Tawni:oh ya sorry pink and green  
SOnny:aww both your favorite colors!  
Chad:ya we could have done that if our wedding was ours to plan*lets out a hump*  
SOnny:mad?*does a baby voice*  
Chad:*nods*  
Sonny:*kisses him*  
Chad:*kisses back*  
Sonny:*pulls away*later  
Chad:fine  
Tawni:well we better go!  
Nico:bye!  
Grady:bye!  
Channy:bye!


	17. The new Maid and A guy?

-next day-

Sonny:*sleeping*  
chad:*watching her sleep*hmm*phone rings*hello?  
?:hello! im Kat i wanted to apply for the maid job?  
CHad:Oh ok well we can set up in interver at 3 ok?  
Kat:oh ok! GOOD DAY!*hangs up*  
Sonny:who was that?  
Chad:oh! morning someone appling for th emaid job  
Sonny:oh  
Door:*knocks*  
Sonny:who is it?  
?:uh its James?  
sonny:hold oN!*gets dressed and opens the door*hello!  
James:hello  
sonny:please come with me...*walks to the kitchen*  
James:*follows*  
Chad:weird!*get dressed and walks around*  
Nico:hey chad!  
chad:waz up?  
NicO:nothen Tawni is busy picking up tons of stuff  
Chad:ya  
Nico:weres sonny?  
Chad:in a meeeting i think with james?  
Nico:JAmes?  
chad:i dont know who  
a red headed girl walks up in a white mid thigh dress  
Girl:HI!  
chad:hello?  
Nico:hey  
Girl:im Kat!  
Chd:o ya kat you called earlyer right?  
Kat:ya im hea exactly at 3!  
Chad:*looks t his watch*uh gues you are! follow me!  
Kat:ok!  
Chad:*walks away*  
Kat:&follows&  
Nico:this is not good!  
-sonny!-  
Sonny:thanks jams!  
James:no problem oh and congrats!*hugs her*  
Sonny:*hugs him*  
Chad:*sees and get angry*  
A/N:Chad and kat went in another room  
-tawni-  
Sonny:*runs in*HEY TAWNI!  
Tawni:hey sonny!  
Snny:SOo  
TawnI:enough chitchat so?  
sonny:...  
-chad-  
kat:so?  
Chad:you got the job!  
Kat:yay!*hugs him*  
Chad:ya!*hugs back*  
Kat:*looks into his eyes*you have amazing blue eyes  
Cad:i've been told  
Kat:*leans in*  
Chad:*forgets hes marraide and leans in*  
Kat:*kisses him*  
cad:*kisses back*  
Nico:*saw everything and is in shock!*  
Chad:*pulls away*  
Kat:wow  
CHad:uh ya  
Kat:uh i better go  
Chad:ya see you tomarrow at 8 am?  
Kat:8 on the dot!*walks out*  
Chad:*sits*wow...  
Nico:*leaves*  
Sonny:*runs in*CHADDY!  
Chad:ya?  
Sonny:umm how was the meeting?  
chad:GOOD WHY?  
Sonny:nothing just seeing good whats with you?  
CHad:nothen so how was your meeting?  
Sonny:perfect! well gatta go!*runs out*  
HCad:*leaves*  
the day went on normally and now its next day  
Sonny:*asleep on chads chest*  
CHad:sooo  
SOnny:hmm?  
CHad:uh nothing  
Sonny:oh ok well i have some ne-  
Door*knocks*  
chad:hello?  
Door:its kat!  
Chad:*jumps up and puts on clouths*bye babe!*runs out*  
Sonny:weird*falls back asleep*  
-12:30-  
Sonny hasnt seen kat yet there at lunch  
Brighty:so sonny how are things?  
Sonny:fine mother  
Storm:oh thats good but we have a surprise?  
Sonny:what?  
Brighty:well the girls are all going out for a day on the town  
Storm:and grady and me are going along  
Sonny:Awsome!  
Chad:aw a hole day without my sonshine?*hugs her*  
Brighty:accually is 3 days  
SOnny:3?  
Storm:yes tis this a problem?  
Sonny:no!  
Chad:well have fun  
Sonny:ya you to  
Brighty:well goget ready we leave in a hour  
Sonny:got it!*runs off*  
Storm:so chad i hear sonny made you get a maid?  
chad:ya aparintly she isnt going to weigth on me  
Storm:well i hope you picked a good one?  
Chad:*thiniking about kat*uh ya but Sonny is my only one  
Storm:hmm  
Chad:if you excuseme*leaves*  
-Nico and tawnis room-  
Nico:*pacing*  
Tawni:darling can you stop?  
Nico:i cant but uh can i tell you a secret?  
TawnI:sure?  
Nico:well you know kat chads new maid?  
Tawni:ya what?  
Nico:well seh sure did get the job just not to sure chads playing right?  
Tawni:what-wait do you mean chad and kat 'hooked up' and sonny doesnt know?  
Nico:exactly!  
Tawni:oh-no oh-no!  
Nico:thats what im saying!  
Tawni:NO SONNYS PREGNATE!  
Nico:*jaw drops*oh-no!  
Tawni:OMG! WHAT DO WE DO!  
Nico:ok mabye we should let things cool off for a bit?  
Tawni:ya but what if things go wrong?  
Nico:we step in!  
Tanwi:ok good just make sure nothing happens whilewere gone  
Nico:on it!  
-chad-  
Chad:*walking*  
Kat:*brings him to a clostet*hey there  
Chad:hey gorgess?  
Kat:aww*kisses him*  
Chad:*kisses back*  
Kat:*wraps legs around him*  
Chad:*thinking about sonny*  
Kat:*takes off his shirt deeping th ekiss*  
Chad:*thinking:(Sonnys eyes crying if she saw this)*  
Kat:*taking off her own shirt*  
Chad:*(james and sonny,wait he only huged her mabye this needs to stop?)*


	18. The Missed date!

Chad:*(james and sonny,wait he only huged her mabye this needs to stop?)*  
Nico:*opens the door*i knew it chad you would only hurt her!*slams the door*  
Chad:WAIT!*runs out*  
Kat:umph  
Nico:*walking to sonnys room*  
chad:*pulls his shoulder*NICO STOP!  
Nico:no chad dont you get it your cheeting on sonny! you are no good for her!  
Chad:She'll never belive you! she'll think your lying she knows you hate me! you'll do anything to kep us apart!  
Nico:*turns to him*fine i wont tell but-  
Chad:what?  
Nico:*chuckles*i was wrong mabye we should havelet you marry Amy after all you both are breacking her*walks away*  
CHad:*looks down*what have I done*walks away*  
-3 days later-  
Sonny comes back and has a mini baby lump  
Sonny:yay!  
Tawni:why so happy?  
Sonny:well im gana tell chad!  
Tawni:oh  
Sonny:were going to be a great happy family!  
Tawni:ya  
Sonny:well im ganna eat!*Runs off*  
-Tawnicos room-  
Nico:*angry!*stupid chad  
Tawni:*walks in*HEY BABY!  
Nico:TAWNI!*kisses her*  
Tawni:*kisses back*  
Nico:*pulls away*so how was it?  
Tawni:awsome we hung out at malls spas and more! how was chad?  
Ncio:*sighs*no  
Tawni:what?  
Nico:he doesnt love he's using her like a little doll!  
Tawni:what di dhe do?  
Nico:the day youleft i found him making out with her in the clostet about to do a 'deed'  
Tawni:*stands*that evil kinaving low life!  
Nico:i know  
Tawni:im going to tell her  
Nico:she wont belive you think about it she knows we all hate him?  
tawni:then what are we going to do?  
Nico:nothing im so done he wants to cheet? let him in not sticking around for this  
Tawni:your leaving?  
Nico:tawni i love you and i love sonny but i cant watch her get hurt like this i want to marry you please come with me?  
Tawni:*looks down*i dont know  
Nico:ya iknow  
Tani:yes...we'll say goodbye and then were off?  
Nico:ok  
-sonny-  
chad:*walks in*  
Sonny:*covers his eyes*guess who?  
chad:kat thats not funny!  
Sonny:*removes her hands*Kat?  
Chad:OH SONNY!*hugs her*  
Sonny:*pulls away*whos Kat?  
Chad;uh t-t-the m-m-m-maid remeber?  
Sonny:oh ya  
Chad:Lwoah SOnny someone needs to hit the gym look at the weght you put on!  
Sonny:huh?  
Chad:your getting kinda fat?  
Sonny:oh well sooorry!  
CHad:its ok i mean kat is in great shape she can help you out  
SOnny:*bits her lip*no thanks  
Kat:*walks in in sonnys clouths*Hey chad!  
Chad:oh hey Kat!  
Sonny:is that my shirt?  
Kat:oh ya sorry mine got a little ...dirty and i needed to change i hope you dont mind?  
Chad:na of course not after all sonny like you could really fit in it now?  
SOnny:oh well uh buye*runs out*  
Sonny went crying to her room she laid on the bed  
-later that night-  
Sonny was at the dinner table set for two chad had promised her a romantic dinner to celebrate her welcome back she was going to tell him but he was 2 hours late  
Sonny:hmm  
Tawni:*sis next to her*hey sonny?  
Sonny:oh hey tawni  
Tawni:you ok?  
Sonny:ya-im fine  
Tawni:well me an nico have decided that we are going to move back to earth,  
SOnny:*eyes widen*oh! thats amazing!  
Tawni:ya  
Sonny:*looks down*hope you and him living hapily ever after?  
Tawni:sonny whats wrong?  
Sonny:chad forgot aredate tonight thats it  
Tawni:are you sure?  
Sonny:ya well have fun!  
Tawni:*hugs her*if you ever need anything just call me?  
Sonny:ok thanks tawni you truely are my best freind  
Tawni:*feelsbad*you too sonny you too*walks away*  
Sonny:*walks away*i wish i had a happly ever after to...  
-chad-  
chad:*thinking about sonny*im so sorry  
Kat:for what?  
Chad:hmm oh nothing sorry just thinking  
Kat:oh well  
chad:*sees he's 2 hours late*oh better go!*runs out and sees no-onesat the table* great i just ruin everything dont i?  
?:chad dylan cooper your a very bad bay arent you?  
chad:amy leave me alone.  
AMy:not my fault its yours your the one cheeting on your wife not me?  
chad:she doesnt deserve me.  
Amy:you know i usally am the mean one but theres one problem this is too mean for me she is in love wiht you her best freind is leaving the plantet becasu ethey cant handle this...  
Chad:there leaving?  
Amy:but you know whats the worst part?  
Chad:what?  
Amy:she belived you when they didnt she was the only one to trust one when the rest of the world stoped the horrible thing was that she was ready to call you a father but you broke her heart befor she could *leaves*  
Chad:*eyes widen*what?  
Zora:CHAD!*runs up*  
Chad:what?  
Zora:SONNY YOU HAVE TO HELP HURRY!*drags him to the portal room*  
Chad:what?  
Zora:she gone she went to the land of death!  
chad:what!  
ZOra:HURRY!  
Chad:*jumps in*SONNY!

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHACE SAME GOES FOR EVERPAGE In THIS STORY SORRY!**


	19. Please HELP!

Chad:*jumps in*SONNY!  
-sonny-  
Sonny:*walking up the stairs*follow-follow-follow-follow-follow-*in a trance following a light*  
Chad:SONNY!  
Sonny:follow-follow-follow-*goes to a swing and sits*  
Lights flash allaround her and are shinnig stealing her sole  
Sonny:*smiling*prety lights  
Chad:*runs to her*SONNY!  
Sonny:look lights a boy*giigles*  
Lights spin faster  
Chad:NO! STOP PLEASE!  
Sonny:*crying*stop yelling at my freinds!  
Chad:there not your freinds!  
Sonny:lying is not good yes they are they told me they would never leave me or breack my heart listen there singing!*sings along*  
I gave u my heart,  
With u I thought I could trust.  
But now we have part,  
I miss u so much.

I believed everything you said,  
Now I know they were lies.  
U?ve only misled,  
The love that will now die.

I feel so much hate for you,  
Yet I can?t help but love you.  
Nobody can see why in my view,  
That your love I just don?t see through.

I don?t want to love you anymore,  
I hurt all the time.  
But your love I can?t just ignore,  
It?s with me all the time.

You don?t realize when you hurt me now,  
I know your love for me is not as strong.  
Because to me you made a vow,  
That our love would never go wrong.  
But that was in the beginning,  
We are now at the end.  
You have gone against your sayings,  
My heart is left to mend.

Chad: no sonny i love you still please!

Sonny:  
It no longer hurts, it now eases my pain.  
Having you gone I seemed to gain.  
I learn from you when you're not even here,  
you're teaching me I have nothing more to fear.  
I can face the world and give it my all  
if I try my hardest I know I wont fall.  
You're the voice inside helping with right and wrong,  
I can feel the power of your love it hits me so strong.  
Giving me faith and courage to understand can you feel my heart?  
It's in the palm of your hand.  
So keep on going I'll be here along the way.  
I know you can't hear me, but there's one thing I have left to say.  
I Know I did wrong, but we both made mistakes,  
I love you forever no matter what it takes

Chad:im not going anywere Sonny please i love you stay! LLISTEN!  
How lucky can one man be  
The most fortunate man alive,  
could not be as happy as me  
He may be blessed with riches of gold,  
but does he have love and someone to hold?

The wealth I have been brought is of a different kind  
My wealth keeps me up at night with thoughts of you on my mind  
Forever my wealth will grow  
And the stronger it shall be  
My wealth is the gift of love  
A gift with the power to set any man on his knees  
Upon my knees I shall pray  
and I still thank thy God unto this day  
For this gift of love, which he hath given me  
A gift of a girl, who has the power to set my heart free  
This heart shall forever beat out of passion for this girl  
A passion so high that I am in my own little world  
Where angels sing to me and I caress your soft skin  
A world where the taste of your kiss never reaches an end  
A world of eternity where you and I shall live.

Sonny:your in love you know that? i feel lucky for you the boy im in love with brokemy heart so dont beack her heart ok?  
Chad:no i love you PLEASE! remeber me Please?  
Sonny:good bye  
chad:no,no,nno no good byes only hellos please sonny remeber!  
Sonny:*falls asleep*  
Grady:*comes up*thats enough chad theres nothing else you can do to save her know  
chad:no! there has to be some thing!  
grady:thats enough chad!  
HCad:NO!*carries her bridal style into a portal*  
Grady:CHAD!  
Chad:*home*please sonny rember!


	20. Remember!

Grady:CHAD!  
Chad:*home*please sonny rember!*walksinto the the studio*see sonny this is were you work at so random? rember with tawni and nico and grady and zora?*carries her to the cafe*member here? were i first saw you as marge and i stole your icecream?rember well i think it as a fair trade because you stole my heart that day and you still have it rember?please sonny?*carries her to gassies dressing room*ok heres gassys dreing room rember when you almost killed him? and held the funual for him?*caries her to the secret prom room*ok lease remeber this the secret prom? you know were we danced and you dressed up asa meremaid? i do you looked amazing in that outfit and we had a dance?Please sonny?*carries her prop house*and heres the prophouse? your favorite room? and mine too becaus ethis is the one lace i new you would always smile at and i loved your smile please sonny we have to wake up and ifyou do we never have togo back to hellage we can stay here and never leave please sonny dont leave me i love you and only you your the only one i ever had on my head i dot know why i did those things and im sorry i know you'l never forgive me and if i was you i'd never forgive me either i just have to know your ok please sonny please be ok?*crying and a tear hits her face*please sonny wake up  
SOnny:*kisses him*  
Chad:SONNY!  
Sonny:who?  
Chad:what? sonny?  
Sonny:who?  
Chad:b-b-b-but  
Sonny:im sorry i have togo my mother will be waiting up but nice to meet you!*run away*  
Chad:but sonny!*looks down*NO! im not letting her get away this time!*chases after her*  
Sonny:hmm  
CHad:SONNY!  
Sonny:that name were have i heard it befor?  
Chad:*hugs her*Listen you may not know me but im chad dylan cooper your husband and your name is Sonny monroe and i love you you are 17 your birthday is August 20 and your moms name is Brighty also your dad is amazingly cool we live in hellage your are the queen and im the king!please rember?  
Sonny:sonny cooper?  
Chad:no monroe?  
Sonny:wouldnt' it be cooper if im marradie?  
chad:uh ya i guess but-  
Sonny:*kisses him*  
chad*kisses back*  
Sonny:*pulls away*hmm?  
chad:do you rember?  
Sonny:that you stud me up yes!*stomps off*  
CHAD:YES!*grabs her hugs her and spins her around*  
Sonny:*laughing*would you stop im still mad!  
Chad:i know but i love it when your mad or happy or sad or anything long as your alive!  
Sonny:your so weird chad!  
chad:oh  
Sonny:but i love you anyway  
Chad:wait im not going to lie to you i have to tell you something ok?  
Sonny:what?  
Chad:pleae dont get mad but umm i ws cheeting on you while you were gone and im sorry and i really didnt mean to and i know your probally going to e angry with me but im glad you are becasu eas long as your alive i dont care because even if your not mine theres no reason the rest of the world has to pay so im sorry!  
Sonny:with who?  
Chad:kat,  
Sonny:I KNEW IT!I HATE THAT LITTLE WENTCH!  
chad:what?  
Sonny:chad im not mad at you!  
Chad:why? you should bei mean i totally understand!  
Sonny:cad i knew about it,i accually feel kinda ashamed to tell you this buuut  
Chad:what?  
Sonny:i was KAT?  
chad:WHAT!  
Sonny:so the day she came i found out about your little makeout sesion in the room so i devised a little pln to help me get you back i took itto fal didnt i?  
Chad:but yo too  
Sonny:shes a clone the late nights with her was accually with me but the day was spent with a freind  
Chad:what kinda freind?  
Sonny:Kat is my freind Tori's bestfreind so i asked her if she could watch you cause you tend to go over board and she was the one you interveiwed and stuff the thing was she grew attched to you and she wouldnt leave and when i got back she wouldnt leave so i got angry and when you ditched are date i overreacted a bit sorry  
Chad:*sighs*the things we do  
Sonny:guess we forgot were still teens and not old enough to handle things on our own?  
Chad:ya i think so  
Sonny:wait how did we end up here?  
chad:long story  
sonny:i have time  
Chad:ya i guess you do...lets go  
(sonny and chad sat on a park bench and he told her everything)  
Sonny:i love you  
Chad:i love you too  
Sonny:what do we do know?  
chad:go home?  
Sonny:ya ok  
-later that night-  
Sonny:*calling nico*  
Nico:*not answeing*  
chad;he still wontanswer?  
Sonny:no  
CHad:its ok tawni will listen to you  
Sonny:ya!  
chad:so sonshine  
Sonny:ya superstar?  
Chad;i heard a little secret in the wind earlyer?  
Sonny:you did?  
Chad:so yuo ganna tell me?  
Sonny:uh nope i good  
Chad:oh ok?  
Sonny:but, if you go out later can you remember to pick up


	21. MMC,CDC2,RSC!

Sonny:but, if you go out later can you remember to pick up dipers?  
Chad:realy?  
SonnY;ya!  
Chad:woohoo!*pickes her up and spins her around!*  
Sonny:ok thats enough!  
Chad:sorry im just so flippen Happy!*doing a happy dance!*  
Sonny:well im glad your happy  
Chad:heck ya! a mini cdc!  
Sonny:*raises eyebrow*who said its ganna be a boy?  
Chad:well even if its a girl im ganna love it!  
Sonny:yur so lu-*phone rings*hello?  
Tawni:hey sonny?  
Sonn:TAWNI! thank god we've been trying to call you for hours!  
Tawni:ya well nico has to tell you something  
Sonny:ok  
Nico:ok sonny i know your not ganna belive me and i'm sure your ganna hate me or this but Chad is cheeting on you!  
Sonny:i know he told me and accually i might have been KAt the hole time to keep in eye on him?  
Nico:*sighs*really?  
Sonny:yup  
Nico:thank god!  
SonnY:wait are you guys still leaving?  
Tawni:NOO! we get to stay!  
Sonny:yay!  
Nico:well bye sonny!  
Sony:bye nico!  
Nico:congrats on the baby!  
Sony:thanks*hangs up*  
Chad:so?  
Sonny:there staying!  
Chad:great!  
Sonny:*yawn*yup  
Chad:lets get you to bed!  
Sonny:sure*walks up stairs*  
Chad:im havving a babby!*follows*  
-next day-  
Sonny:*sleeping*  
Chad:*watching her sleep*  
Sonny:*stomic growls*chad?  
Chad:ya?  
Sonny:can i have some pickless with peuntbutter mmm and an ice cream shake with freis?  
CHad:uh sure?*does a spell*  
Sonny:thank you!*eats it all*  
Chad:*chuckles*  
Sonny:*full mouth*what?  
Chad:you have some weird cravings?  
Sonny:shut it!*finishes eating*well dont forget we have the first docoters oppoinment at 3 ok?  
Chad:like i'd forget?  
Sonny:really?  
Chad:*clears thought*ya i wont babe trust me!  
Sonny:ok well im going to walk around ok?  
Chad:sure i guess?  
Sonny:*changes an dleaves*  
Cad:weirdo..  
Sonny:i heard you!  
Chad:i love you!  
-3 o'clock-  
Chad:*running around trying to find sonny*SONNY!  
Sonny:what!*eating a Huge blob of cake*  
Chad:were did you get cake?  
Sonny:no-were? anyway whta  
Chad:doctors oppintment?  
Sonny:oh-ya! lets go!*runs off*  
CHad:the office is this way!  
Sonny:*runs back*i knew that  
Chad:sure  
Sonny:lets go!*walks away*  
Chad:*follows*  
-doctors office-  
Chad:sonny calm down*laughing*  
Sonny:*speed takling*!  
Doctor:*teleports in*hello your magistys  
Chad:hello im chad adn my little bit crazy wofe her is sonny  
Doctor:oh i knew that your maisty im Docotor Doen,please to meet you  
CHad:nice to meet you too  
Snny:ogicantbeliveimhavingababy!  
Chad:shes alittle to hyper?  
Doen:no usally women from hellage are this hypre when having a baby,also instend on 9 mouths on earth its only 3 months here we are very more advansed thats why these 3 months are like the 7,8 and 9 moths on erth so we can see the baby today even wehn she is only a little bit fat?  
Cad:thats strange?  
doen:yes but on th emen its alot etter for us  
chad:ok so letss get started?  
Doen:ok sonny try and relax ok?  
Sonny:ok!*calms down*  
Doen:*puts the jelly on her stomic*  
Sonny:*giggles*its cold  
Doen:ok so lets so thfe baby!*puts that camera tinggy on her stomic*ok so lets find the-well looky here?  
Chad:what?is everything ok?  
Doen:everythins fine its just that your not having a baby...  
Sonny:what!  
Chad:*eyes widen*  
Doen:your havin three...  
CHad:t-t-t-t-t-trip*faints*  
Sonny:omg! im haveing triplets can you belive it!  
Doen:yes your magisty triplets...is your husband ok?  
Sonny:uh i think so hold on..*does a tazor spell*  
Chad:*wakes up*OW OW WO WOW! TRIPLETS!  
Sonny:yup !  
Chad:wait can we know the genders?  
Doen:oh of caurse lets see...well congrats 2 girls and a boy  
Chad:A LITTLE CDC!  
Sonny:what?  
chad:i mean ah ah little prinsees i can spoil!  
Sonny:nice save...  
Chad:wellthanks dc. we better be going!  
Sonny:bye!  
-at the castle-  
Tawni:AHHHHHHHHH!  
Sonny:I KNOW!  
TAWNI:TRIPLETS!  
Sonny:ya!  
Tawni:oh MY TAWNI! 2 baby girls! and a baby boy!  
chad:yup a mini me  
Tawni:oh we have to start shopping!  
Sonny:ya!  
Chad:i wll go pick out there room ok?  
Sonny:ok!  
Chad:**walks up stairs**  
Tawni:ok so the wedding is in 4 weeks!  
sonny:a month!  
Tawni:ya?  
Sonny:AHH LETS GET READY!  
Tawni:*runs out with sonny*  
-1 mouth later-  
Sonny:LETS GO PEOPLE!  
Nico:SONNY!  
Sonny:yes?  
Nico:your due in 2 mouths and yet your running round for my wedding?  
Sonny:your my best freindi have to have this PERECT!  
NICo:*laughing*well can u at least make shure tawni 's read?  
Sonny:ON IT!*runs off*  
chad:SONNY STOP RUNNING OR IM TIEING YOU TO A CHAIR!  
Sonny:FINE!  
Nico:*laughing*  
Chad:what am i going todo with her?  
Nico:i dont know but chad?  
Chad:ya?  
Nico:thanks for being here even after the insadint.  
Chad:its ok i mean your sonny brother practicaly i totally would understand  
Nico:ya well here it comes!  
-10 mins later-  
Tawni:*walking down the isle*  
Nico:*smileing*  
Tawni:*gets to him*  
Prest:we are gathered here today (ETC.)  
Nico:IDO!  
Tawni:I DO!  
Presti:you may now kiss the bride!  
Tawco:*kiss*  
Crowd:yayyyayayyay!  
Tawco:*leave*  
-channy-  
Channy:*home*  
Sonny:so chad?  
Chad:ya sonny?  
Sonny:we need to think of names?  
Chad:ok so umm im clue less?  
Sonny:me too hey i got an idea!  
chad:what?  
Sonnny:name them when they arrive!  
CHad:good idea...and think only 8 weeks togo?  
SonnY:reminds me...*kisses him*  
Chad:*kisses back*  
Sonny:*pulls away*we have to set up there rooms still?  
Chad:fine!  
Sonny:lets get started!  
CHad:ok*picks her up bridal style and carries her to a room*  
Sonny:ok so this could be...  
chad:my sons room?  
Sonny:ok so how about blue veryere?  
Chad;AWSOME!  
Sonny:and a cute crib in the middle?  
chad:ok  
Sonny:how about this...you do the boys and i'll do the girls?  
Chad:alone?  
SOnny:ya and knowing tawni she'll want todo one of the girls rooms?are you ok with that?  
chad:ok!  
sonn:lets get started!  
chad:wait neither of us can see the rooms until there completely done ok?  
sonny:hmmm fine bye chad!  
chad:bye doll  
sonny:*walks out*  
Chad:i got the perfect idea!  
-sonny-  
Sonny:oh PERFECT!

tawni:i can design one of the rooms?  
Sonny:yup  
Tawni:YES!*runs in the room*  
Sonny:weird  
~8 WEEKS LATER~  
Sonny:*sleeping*  
Chad:sonny?  
Sonny:im sleeping!  
CHad:sory i just wanted to know if you needed anything?  
Sonny:ya! A WAY TO LOOSE 56 POUNDS!  
Chad:sonny?your pregnate with triplets your ganna gain that much weight?  
Sonny:*growls*what?  
Chad:I LOVE YOU!  
Sonny:oh my god the baby rooms!  
CHad:yup there all done  
Sonny:lots go!  
Chad:*takes er into the boys room*ok so this is the nursery?  
sonny:OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE!  
Chad:yup i know  
Sonny:ok ready to see the first girls?  
chad;yup  
Sony:*brings him to the next room*TA-DA!  
chad:it's green?  
sonny:ya pink is a sterotype to girls so i picked GREEN!  
chad:i love it  
Sonny:yay!  
Tawni:well know it's time for the princesses room!*brings them into te room on the other side of the boys*  
Sonny:TAWNI!  
Chad:AMAZING!  
Sonny:it's awsome...all pink? and theres a tree?  
Tawni:ok the crib and this side is all fairy like then on the other side is all PINK! and it has a little carage for her isnt it adorible?  
Sonny:ya!  
chad:I LOVE IT!  
Sonny:and so does the baby...wait ahh!  
chad:WHAT!  
Sonny:wowowoowoww the babys!  
tawni:AHH!  
chad:are you ok sonny?  
Sonny:does it look lke im freken ok? IM HAVING TRIPLETS!  
Chad:ok lets get you to the hostpital!  
Tawni:teleport!  
Chad:teleport us all 3 for the baby to be free!*claps hands*  
all 3 teleport to the hostpital  
Nurse:your magisty!  
chad:ya not the time SONNYS HAVING THE BABBY!  
Sonny:3 feaken babys ou twit!  
Nurse:oh ok come with me!*bring sonny to the back*  
chad:can't i come with?  
Nurse2:if you want it only takes 2 minites thugh?  
chad:really?  
Nurse:ya well thats for one since your haing 3 it could be up to 15 minutes!  
Chad:im going back there  
Nurse:ok lets go*brings chad to the same room as sonny*  
Sonny:ahh!  
chad:sonny you ok?  
Sonny:DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK!  
Chad:shuting up know  
Deon:*walks in*why hello there  
Chad:hey doc  
Deon:seems the kids are ready?  
CVhad:Yup  
Sonny:STOP TALKING AT GET THEM OUT OF ME ALREADY!  
Deon:ok so you highness just spread you legs on here and then on 3 push  
Sonny:ok  
Deon:ok ready  
Sonny:*grabs chads hands and squeeses really hard*ya  
Deon:1...2...3...push  
Sonny:*pushes as hard as she can*  
Deon:ok again...1...2...3...Push  
Sonny:*puhes*  
Baby1:*comes out a little bit*  
Deon:ok heres the first one a couple more times and then it'll be out  
Sonny:ahh!  
Deon:1...2...3...PUSH!  
Sonny:*pushes extremely hard*  
baby1:*comes out crying*  
deon:ok nurse come here hears the first one*hands nurse the first one*  
Nurse:it's a girl  
sonny:aww*lays back*  
Deon:ok the next two will be easyer and faster then the first  
chad:ok  
sonny:mmm  
deon:ready?  
Sonny:ok...  
deon:on 3 push  
sonny:ok  
deon:1...2...3 push  
Sonny:*pushes*  
baby2:*comes out crying*  
Deon:nurse...  
Nurse:*grabs baby*Boy  
deon:thnk you and know the last girl  
Sonny:fun  
CHad:*kisses her forhead*almost  
Deon:ok on 3  
Sonny:ok  
Deon:1...  
Chad:2...  
Nurse:3...  
Everyone:PUSH!  
Sonny:*pushes*ahh!  
baby3:*comes out crying*  
Nurse:*grabs baby*a girl  
Deon:and know it's time for you to take a nap for a bit ok?  
sonny:can i hold them?  
Nurse:ofcaurse*hands the first girl and boy to sonny and the 2ndgirl to chad*  
Sonny:there amazing  
Nurse:what are there names?  
Sonny:oh umm well...  
chad:rainbow..rainbow star cooper?  
SonnY:yup i like that..so she*points to the one in chads arms*is Rainbow and this little princess is...  
Cad:hmmm  
Sonny:Mckenzie! Mckenzie Moon Cooper!  
Chad:perfect adn last for the little princes is?  
Sonny:Chad Dylan Cooper Jouner  
Chad:really?  
Sonny:ya after all wh can rsit that face?  
Chad:perfect  
Nurse: well then congrats coopers  
Chad:ya  
PICTURE  
-3 hours later-  
SOnny:*sleeping*  
Chad:*holding Rainbow*hey there,Rainbow...you have blue eyes just like daddy...momy is sleeping over there and big brother and sister are asleep too then again it is pretty late  
Door:*knocks*  
Chad:*opens it*shh  
Nico:oh sorry  
Tawni:were are they?  
Chad:this is Rainbow, Mckenzie and chad are over there  
Tawni:*picks Mckenzie up*aww hey there cutie  
Nico:*picks chad up*hey there  
Chad:Sonny picked the names  
Tawni:aww look Mckenzie has brown eyes and brown hair  
Nico:Chad two has brown eyes blonde hair  
Chad:and rainbow has blonde hair blue eyes  
Sonny:arent they adorible?  
Chad:oh hey sonshine*kisses her*  
Nico:hey sonny  
Tawni:congrats sonny  
Sonny:thanks  
Chad:wana hold rainbow?  
Sonny:sure  
Chad:*hands rainbow over*  
Sonny:aww  
Tawni:so its,MMC,CDC2,RSC?  
Sonny:yup mckenzie is the oldest and chad is the 2nd Rainbow is the baby  
Nico:perfectfamily  
Sonny:yup so when can i leave ths place?  
Chad:tomarrow dork  
Nico:ok so i've waitd long enough how do you feed them?  
Chad:*eyes widen*ya sony how?  
Sonny:OH MY GOD!*jaw drops*No! no! nO! but good try  
Chad:close man*high-5's him*  
Nico:i treid?  
Tawni:whatever!  
chadjr:*snores*  
Sonny:awww!  
Chad;oh great!  
Zora/Grady:*come in*hey!  
Tawni:shh there sleeping still!  
Zora:sorry,hey sonny, chAD!  
Sonny:hey z  
Chad:hey zora  
Grady:aww look at them! two mini sonnys and a mini chad!  
Chad:accually rainow looks more like me and mckenzie looks like sonny  
Sonny:ya and cdcpart2 looks like a mix?  
Grady:ya well we got them this*hands her a blue toy*  
Zora:*hands her 2 pink toys*here you go!  
Sonny:thanks guys  
Tawni:wait time for the picture perfct!  
Nico:*takes out a camera*carmera Jamers  
carmera:*flotes in the air*5...4..  
Sonny:everyone in!  
Nico:*stands next to tawni*  
Tawni:*hoding Mckenzie*  
Sonny:*holding Chad2*  
chad:*holding Rainbow*  
Grady:*next to chad*  
Zora:*in the very back above sonny!*  
camera:1...click  
-2 weeks later-  
Mckenzie:*crying*  
sonny:*changing her*  
Rainbow:*sleeping*  
Chad:sonny come back to sleep!  
Sonny:its 10 in the morning Mckenzie is crying and chad jr. is eating! help!  
chad:rainbow is sleeping i'll watch her!  
Sonny:fine!*rocking mckenzie*  
Chadjr.:*eating*  
Sonny:hey there ok umm *puts mckenzie in her room*  
Mckenzie:*sleeping*  
chadjr.:*cying*  
Sonny:*gives him a toy*  
Chadjr:*falls asleep*  
Sonny:finally*leaves*


	22. LOLA! and Talking

Mckenzie:*sleeping*  
chadjr.:*cying*  
Sonny:*gives him a toy*  
Chadjr:*falls asleep*  
Sonny:finally*leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BABY TALK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chadjr:psst...Mckenzie?  
Mckenzie:ya?  
chadjr:you sleeping?  
Mckenzie:does it look like i am?  
Chadjr:sorry i dont get it  
Mckenzie:what?  
Chadjr:were all in different rooms but the doors are open for us and then there is the door to combine the rooms?  
mckenzie:*rubs her eye*thats because mommy needs to get to us quickly  
Chadjr:ya well its not fair Rainbow gets to sleep in daddys room?  
Mckenzie:thats because she is a daddys girl  
Chadjr:oh well im hungry weres my boddle?  
Mckenzie:i dont know!  
Chadjr:great i lost it  
Mckenzie:well just go to sleep dont wake mommy  
Chadjr:but im hngry  
Mckenzie:fine hold on*points to one of her boddles and it magically floats over tohis crib*  
Chadjr:thanks sis  
Mckenzie:whatever can i goto bed know?  
Chadjr:night  
Mckenzie:night*falls asleep*  
chadjr:*falls asleep*

-next day-  
Sonny:*walks in mckenzie room*  
Mckenzie:*sleeping with her thumb in her mouth*  
Sonny:morning...*kisses her forhead*  
Mckenzie:*wakes up*  
Chad:*walks in carring Rainbow*hey sonshine  
Sonny:hey chaddy oh and hey there Rainbow  
Rainbow:*smiles*  
Sonny:arent they just so big?*picks Mckenzie up*  
Chad:ya i mean there so adorible, weres jr me?  
Sonny:i'll get him*walks in *  
mckenzie:*smiles*  
Sonny:*pick chadjr. up*hey how did mckenzie's boddle get in here?  
chadjr:*drinking boddle*  
Sonny:hey chad?  
Chad:ya babe?  
Sonny:did you give jr mckenzies boddle?  
Chad:uh nope i didnt.  
Sonny:strange  
Chad:well dont forget anything ok?  
Sonny:i wont  
Chad:yup  
SOnny:*puts them in there carseat*today we have an interver kiddies  
Chad:*puts rainbow in her car seat*yup back on earth!  
SOnny:ok so chad do we have everything?  
Chad:i think  
Sonny:diapes?  
chad:*looks in diaper bag*yupp  
Sonny:bottles?  
Chad:6 of um  
Sonny:formual?  
Chad:ya  
Sonny:wipes?  
Chad:of causrse  
Sonny:extra clouths?  
chad:even my awsome sades  
Sonny:ok bottle water and bib clouths?  
chad:got it  
Sonny:blankets,bobos,hand sanitser?  
Chd;done done and yes  
Sonny:ok is that everything?  
Chad:lets go!  
Sonny:*grab chad jr. carseat and mckenzie car seat* wait!  
Chad:*grab rainbow* what?  
Sonny:car?  
Chad:oh ya!*does a car spell*and now we have a Mercedes-Benz E350!  
Sonny:great now lets gO!*puts the kids in teh car*  
-interver place-  
lady:hey there it's Lola Diano! adn today were here with te king and queen of that huge land called hallage!  
Crowed:*clapping*  
Lola:so your highness, whats it like?  
Sonny:accually you can call us sonny and chad.  
Lola:oh ok so?  
Chad:its amazing at first we kept forgetting were still teen and ot ready to grow up yet and it took a long transtion from working on a tv show to ruling a country with magical powers  
Sonny:ya but in the end we grew to loving it  
Lola:i see wel sonny we hear back on earth you mother connie just got marriade?  
Sonny:oh ya umm she marriade my old bos and know he's my step-father sorta and his daughter dakota is my step-sister sota*gigles*  
Lola:very confusing hmm? anyway you boy attended the Harris wedding correct?  
Chad:ya nico adn tawni are practily famly so we had to of caurse  
Sonny:plus it was nice to goto a wedding and not be init for once  
Lola:well in alot of the pictures we have of the wedding sonny, you seem to have had a little bumb there? and know?  
Sonny:well in fact we have 3 little suprises to show off  
3 security guys come out holding the babys  
Lola:aww who are these guys?  
Sonny:*holds mckenzie and chad jr.*well this is Mckenzie Moon Cooper and Cad Dylan Cooper the 2nd  
Chad:*holding rainbow*and this is Rainbow Star Cooper  
Lola:aww how adorible!  
Sonny:ya woulf you like to hold one?  
Lola:may i?  
sonny:sre*hands her chad jr.*  
Lola:aww how adorible!  
Sonny:thanks!  
Lola:but the wedding was 2 mouths ago how?  
Chadi:got this,,in hellage women old need 3 mouths pregnacy and the 1st mouth they look a little bit and the last two they look huge,,,,  
Lola:oh i wanna be from there only 3 mouths but giving birth?  
SonnY:a few minutes i think normaly one child is like 3-5 minutes but the triplets are 15 manye 20?  
Lola:so instead of 4 hours or more its minutes?  
Sonny:ya i think that was the best part  
Lola:and you lost weight?  
Sonny:oh ya quickly too my personal trainer mike was very helpful  
Lola:oh personal trainer chad you should watch ot with him  
Chad:oh no im there most of the time but i know sonny shewont  
Sonny:ya im to good..*giggles*  
Lola:who named them?chad?  
Chad:accually i only named Rainbow sonny picked out the other two  
Lola:how cute! and chad jr. has sonnys eyes but chads hair...  
Sonny:yup and mckenzie has my hair and eyes  
Chad:and rainbow has my eyes and hair  
Lola:a perfect family, so sonny hows it like with two chads?  
Sonny:different chad is so...loud,and hyperwhen jr is quit and calm i would rather marry him*giggles*  
chad:hey!  
Sonny:but i love you*kisses him*  
Chad:yup  
lola:so whats a typical day for u guys?  
Sonny:uhh mckenzie or chad jr starts to cry i uslaly get up and et them ready  
Chad:rainbow is ually sleeping still  
Sonny:ya then normal feed,clean, cook,work and school  
Lola:wo-wo-wo school your 18 almost 19 and still in school?  
Sonny:ya its to master are magic  
Lola:oh  
chad:and trust me i need it  
Sonny:he does he set the teacher on fire what 8 times?  
Chad:YA  
Lola:well has the kids started shoeing powers?  
Sonny:i dont think so?  
chad:well no acually  
Lola:oh well tere you have it people Sonny chad and there lovely triplets, Rainbow mckenzie,and CDC jr. thats all for know see you back in a few  
crowd:*clapping*  
-tv blacks out-  
Lola:*hands chad jr back*there adorible sonny  
Sonny:well thanks  
Lola:were to after this?  
chad:we have to meet some more people then home  
Sonny:yup and soon can sleep*laughs*  
Lola":well congrats!  
channy:thanks*leave*  
(channy and the kids went to the babies r us to buy clouths and stuff and 2 hours later they are home)  
Triplets:*crying*  
chad:why are they crying?  
Sonny:mckenzie needs a diaper change! rainbow is hungry and chad jr is just crying!  
Chad:*picks rainbow up*shhshhs hshh*feeds her*  
Sonny:*changing Mckenzie*ok and done!  
Chad:*lays rainbow down to sleep* done  
Sonny:*lays mckenzie down*ok cdc jr. what do you want?*picks him up*  
Cdcjr:*stops crying*  
Sonny:to be carried of course  
Cdcjr:*sleeping*  
Chad:just like daddy  
Sonny:im not carring you  
Chad:no im terid and going to bed  
Sonny:ok ill be in a sec  
chad:love you*kisses rain bows forhead,mckenzies and sonnys*  
Sonny:love you  
Chad:*leaves*  
Sonny:*lays cdc jr. to sleep*night baby mommy loves you*kises his forhead*you two*kises the girls forhead*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`BABY TALK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mckenzie:psst. chad!  
Chadjr:what?*yawns*  
Mckenzie:did you hear what the mommy said?  
Chadjr:no what?  
Mckenzie:mommy said that she woul rather marry you!  
Chadjr:ya but they were kidding silly mommy loves daddy  
Mckenzie:are you sure ?  
chadjr:ya  
Mckenzie:ok  
Rainbow:hey double trouble shut it im trying to sleep!  
mckenzie:make me!  
Rainbow:dady said that pricesses need 13 hours of sleep  
Mckenzie:then why are ou getting 13?  
Chadjr:girls shut it there ganna hear you!  
Girs:*yelling at each outher*(normaly sonding like crying)

Channy:**run in**WHAT!  
mckenzie:*crying*  
Rainbow:*crying*  
Chadjr:*hands over ears*  
chad:*picks Mckenzie up*whats with them  
Sonny:*picks rainbow up*i dont know!*stand next to chad*  
Rainbow:*throughs her bottle at mckenzie*  
SOnny:oh!  
Mckenzie:*troughs her doll at rainbow*  
Chad:AH!  
Sonny:i'll take mckenzie in my room  
chad:i'll calm rainbow down*hands mckenzie over*  
Sonny:ok*hands rainbow over and walks into her room*  
Mckenize:*stops crying*  
Sonny:hmmm strange  
Mckenzie:*falls aleep*  
Sonny:cutie  
cad:*walks in*she fell asleep  
Sonny:so did lil mack  
Chad:there weird  
Sonny:just like you  
chad:ad you  
Sonny:hmm can you put her in her room?  
Chad:sure*carries mack to her room*  
-1 year later-  
Sonny:*making breackfist*  
doorbell  
Chad:*answers door*hey there!uh-oh what did she do know?  
lady:set her tree house on fire*hands mckenzie over*shes awork of art?  
Chad:*carring mckenzie*ya i know thanks  
:no probkem*leaves*  
Chad:*puts mckenzie in her playpen*sonny! MCkenze burnt her tree house down!  
Sonny:again?  
Chad:i'll go fix it  
Sonny:thanks babe!*feeding Cdc Jr.*  
rainbow:*standing*wgijhf  
Sonny:hey there rainbow!  
Rainbow:*laughing*ahhfajhkfh*starts to wobble to sonny*  
sonny:AH!  
chad:*runs in*what!  
SonnY:*jumping*she was walking!  
Chad:and missed it!  
SonnY:aww she was walking!  
Rainbow:*laughing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~baby talk  
Mckenzie:show off  
Rainbow:dont hate!  
cdc:shhh im trying to eat!  
Mckenzie:so what look at what i can do!  
Rainbow:whta?

Chad:come here rainbow?  
Rainow:*wobbles to chad*oisuhfs  
Chad:AH! SHES WALKING!  
Rainbow:*laughing and falls*ahsfsfi  
Chad:*picks her up and spins her around*  
Mckenize:mama  
Channy:*inshock*what?  
mckenzie:mamma! dadda!  
Channy:*screaming and jumping in joy*SHE SAID MAMA AND DADA!  
Mckenzie:*laughing*  
Chad:and perfect there birthday is only a week away!  
Sonny:yup and rinbows walking,mckenzies talking  
Chad:yup chad jr. is a little flirt but still behind  
Sonny:who cares my baby girls are walking!  
Chad:my litttle princesses are walking and talking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VBABy talk  
mckenie:ha there more happy for me!  
Rainbow:so what!  
cdcjr:well girls listen in a week is are birthday party!  
Mckenzie:ya and aunt tawni and uncle nico are comming over!  
Rainbow:with Rhyan!  
Mckenzie:yaaa!  
SOnny:CHAD GET THE KIDS IT'S TIME FOR A NAP!  
CHAD:FINE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonny:CHAD!  
Chad:hold on*bings them up stairs*  
Door:*knocks*  
Sonny:*answers*hello?  
?:wow sonny you look great!*hugs her*  
Sonny:uh thanks?  
?:it's been a while hasn't it?  
SonnY:ya it has  
?:so i as thinken?


	23. Joe the after drunk?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonny:CHAD!  
Chad:hold on*bings them up stairs*  
Door:*knocks*  
Sonny:*answers*hello?  
?:wow sonny you look great!*hugs her*  
Sonny:uh thanks?  
?:it's been a while hasn't it?  
SonnY:ya it has  
?:so i as thinken?  
Sonny:what is it joe?  
Joe:you come to my party tonight?  
Sonny:i dont know...  
Joe:it'as not a date it's just you going to my party?  
Sonny:but i have to watch the kids?  
Joe:come on chad can watch them for you?  
Sonny:he cant take care of them all by himself...  
joe:please sonny for me?  
Sonny:uhh  
Joe:come on your marraide and have 3 kids what am i going todo? plus your a demon so really what could i do?  
SonnY:fine i'll go IF chad is ok with it  
Joe:thanks bye sonny!*leaves*  
CHad:*wraps his arms around her*what am i going to be ok with?  
Sonny:oh me going to joes party  
Chad:joe jonas?  
SonnY:a i told him i didnt want to but he was begging so i said if you sad it is ok for me togo?  
Chad:hmmm ok you can go  
Sonny:i cant leave you here with the kids.  
Chad:i'll be fine!  
Sonny:u sure?  
Chad:yes now go change lil cdc he kinda smells  
Sonny:ok*walks out*  
Chad:i can handle this  
-8 o'clock-  
Sonny:ok so you have everything right?  
Chad:yes i do!  
SonnY:ok good uhh remeber in bd by 10?  
Chad:they'll be in bed by ten  
Sonny:not them you  
Chad:urg fine!  
Sonny:kidding but be okOK?  
chad:ok bye!  
Sonny:bye!*laves*  
Chad:i got this!  
cdcjr:*crying*  
Mckenzie:*crying*  
Chad:oh no!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`baby talk  
Mckenzie:WERES MOMMY!  
Cdc:I WANT MOMMY!  
Rainbow:shut up didnt you here she going to a party with that joe jonas guy!  
Mckenize:why didnt daddy go?  
Rainbow:isn't it obivaus momy doesnt love dady!  
Cdc:LIAR! MOMMY LOVES DADDY!  
Mckenzie:YA!  
Rainbow:shure thats why auntie Kat is always here?  
Mckenzie:that was to clean up!  
Rainbow:then why was she kissing daddy?  
Cdc:she was checking his tempiter momy does that allthe time!  
mckenzie:YA!  
Rainbow:no she was kissing him! See daddy is happy mommys not here!  
mckenzie:NO!  
cdc:STOP LYING!

Chad:*picks mckenzie up*shhhh  
mckenzie:*kicking and screaming*  
Chad:*puts her down*whats with you two?

{Sonny}  
Joe:thanks for comming sonny!  
Sonny:ya no problem!  
Kevin:hey sonny!  
Sonny:hey Kev!  
Nick:hola sonny!  
SonnY:wats up nick?  
Nic:not much how are the kids?  
Sonny:good,  
Nick:ya  
Joe:ok so lets get going!  
Sonny:uh ok?*walk in*  
Kevin:come on sonny let me buy you a drink?  
SonnY:no thanks  
KEvin:ok but if you need anything just tell me ok?  
Sonny:got it*sitting at te bar*  
?:*taps her shoulder*  
SonnY:*turns*OMG HEY!  
?:hey!*hugs her*  
SonnY:*hugs back*how you been taylor?  
TaylorL:being a wearwolf amazing!  
Sonny:i can imagine weres Selena?  
TaylorL:around here somewere  
SonnY:wow ha  
Taylor:*sits next to her*so how you been with...it  
Sonny:chad is great, thats his name you know?  
Taylor:you know you can always divorce him fo rme?  
Sonny:nope sorry  
Taylor:how the kids?  
Sonny:amazing, so Ranbow just started walking and mckenzie said mamma today!  
Talor:uh-oh and your here with me and not helping chad?  
sonnY:he said to come  
Taylor:what about jr?  
Sonny:oh my gosh he is such a flirt! he's groped me at least 100 times!  
Taylor:i know ho taught him that!  
SonnY:me too , hey the kids party is next week and your welcomed to come if you like?  
Taylor:your man wont be mad?  
Sonny:he probally will but eh who cares*laughs*  
Taylor:*laughs*ok lets play a game  
Sonny:what?  
Taylor:shot dot,were i have to say you have a dot on you and if you look you have to take a shot!  
SonnY:ok fine but i go first!  
Taylor ok ok ok  
Sonny:dot on you nose!  
Talor:*doesnt look*haha your turn!  
SonnY:ok?  
Taylor:uh you have through up on your arm?  
Sonny:were!*looks and sees nothing*cheeter  
Taylor:nope*orders a shot*  
Bartender:here you go miss  
Sonny:thanks*takes it*wow!  
Taylor:good?  
SonnY:your going next!  
Taylor:try me!  
SonnY:i know im hot but can you put away your boner?  
Taylor:*looks and sees nothing*HEY!  
SOnny:alls fair in love and war!*orders a shot*drink up  
Taylor:*takes it*next!  
(game keeps going on)

{Chad and kids}  
mckenzie:*crying*  
Cdc:*crying*  
Rainbow:*running around*  
Chad:*carring mckenzie and cdc*SHHH!  
Rainbow:*hroughs the doll at chad*hahah  
Chad:throughing is not nice!  
phone rngs  
Chad:hello?  
Sonny:*drunk*hey babY!  
Chad:uh sonny?  
SonnY:hey chadddy waddy daddy  
cha:are you drunk?  
Sonny:mabye just this much  
Chad:i cant see your hands  
Sonny:oh sorry chaddy hmm taylor stop on on the phone*laughing*  
Chad:your with taylor?  
Sonny:mm a he is helping me out! say hi tay tay!  
Taylor:heyya chaddy bpy sonny hmm is ok im *laughing*taking her home  
chad:DONT TOUCH HEER!  
Sonny:shh chaddy baby i ihave a surprise for you!*giggleing*TAYLOR! YOU HAVE A DOT ON YOUR ARM!...you have to take anouther shot!  
Chad:your playing shot dot?  
SonnY:whos there?...OH MY GOSH THERE ARE VOICES IN MY HEAD!  
Cha:no sonny its me chad?  
Sonny:OH HI CHAD! is the babys ok ?  
Chad:ya there fine just get home?  
Sonny:ok!bye baby!  
CHad:bye babe  
hangs up

Mckenzie:mom was on the phone!  
Raibow:but shes with some taylor guy  
cdc:ya but dady told him not to touch her!  
Rainbow:so what! when mommy and dady split up they each take one of us adn im going twith dady ou two can go with mom  
Mckenzie:Dont be so mean!  
Rainbow:hmmph i can do what ever i want!  
Mckenzie:NO YOU CANT!*does a floating spell and makes rainbow float!*  
Rainbow:AHH DAADDDY HEELLP!

Chad:MCKENZIE RAINBOW!*trying to reach the floating Rainbow*


	24. Its not the way it looks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chad:MCKENZIE RAINBOW!*trying to reach the floating Rainbow*  
Mckenzie:*laughing*  
Rainbow:*going higher and higher*  
Chad:*trying to catch her*MCKENZIE PUT HER DOWN!  
Mckenzie:*laughing*  
Rainbow:*touching the ceiling and crying*  
Chad:MCKENZIE YOU IN SOOO MUCH TRUOBLE!*flyes up and catches her*  
Rainbow:*holding onto chadfor dear life*  
Cdc:*laughing*  
Mckenzie:*laughing*  
Chad:*rocking rainbow*MCKENZIE MOON COOPER SIT IN THE TIME OUT CHAIR!  
Mckenzie:*skakes her head no*  
Chad:go sit in the chair  
Mckenzie:NO!  
chad:*picks her up and sits her in the chair*STAY!  
Mckenzie:*cring*  
Chad:*standing over her like he hurt her*STAY THERE!  
Sonny:*comes in*CHADD!*runs to mckenzie*  
Chad:this doesnt look good does it?  
SonnY:NO! WERE YOU HURTING MY DAUGHTER!  
chad:no she made rainbow fly to the celing and started laughing at her so i told her to sit in the time out chair and she said no so i put her in the chair  
Sonny:oh really and the reasing for her crying?  
Chad:she takes after you a big crybaby...uh-oh sonny i didnt mean it im sorry!  
Sonny:no it's ok you ment it and dont worry you wont have to deal with me any longer im leaving with my kids  
Chad;you cant take the kids  
Sonny:im not im taking chad jr and mckenzie you go ahoead and keep rainbow after all you want to dont you  
Chad:sonny  
Sonny:*picks the kids up*call us when you grow up chad*walk out*  
Chad:*runs out*WAIT!  
Sonny:*drives off*  
Chad:*walks back in the house*great!  
Rainbow:*laughoing and clapping*  
Chad:*picks her up*it's not the time to clap princess  
Rainbow:d-d-daddy!  
cad:hmm?  
Rainbow:daddy!daddy!daddy!  
Chad:SONNY SHE SAID-oh umm yay you said your first word!  
Rainbow:daddy! Daddy!  
Chad:ya*walks her into her room*shh come on time for bed*changes her and feeds her*  
Rainbow:daddy?  
Chad:*lays her down*night rainbow*walks out*

Rainbow:hmmm it's quite...to quite...i miss mommy!

{Sonny}  
Sonny:*driving*i leave him home for one day ONE DAY And he has to do that!  
Mckenzie:*looking down*

cdc:mckenzie?  
Mckenzie:ya?  
cdc:why did mommy leave?  
Mckenzie:i think i messed up our family  
cdc:why do you say that?  
Mckenzie:it looked like daddy was ganna hit me and mommy didnt like that so she took us away and told daddy not to come  
Cdc:mckenzie!  
mckenzie:sorry i was just playing!

Sonny:so so stupid why did have to lie and say i was Kat and trust him again! stupid,stupid stupid!*drives to Brighties homes*common kiddies were going to grandmas house!*grabs them and walks up to the door*  
door bell


	25. The Reset Butten?

door bell  
Brighty:*opens door*Allison! oh and looky you brang Chad and mckenzie!*grabs the kids*COME IN COME IN!  
SonnY:thanks mom*walks in*  
Storm:My baby girl!*hus her*how are you!  
SonnY:fine daddy how are you?  
Storm:good how is chad?  
brighty:and were is my rainbow?  
Sonny:well me and chad got into a fight and he has rainbow  
Brighty:what kinda fight?  
SonnY:well right befor the kids were born he kinda had an affiar with the maid and when i got back i told him i put a spell and it was me then we had the kids adn joe came over and asked me if i could goto his 22nd birthday party and i did but when i got home mckenzie was crying and he was standing over her like he hit her and i got very angry and told him to back off then he said some things and i said moe things and in the end he's at my house atching rainbow while im here  
Storm:Sonny you should talk to him  
Brighty:ya allison just try and talk to him  
Sonny: i dont know if i can trust him anymore  
Brighty:what about the kids?  
Sonny:i dont know mabye just let him have them on the weekemds?  
Storm:i dont know sonshine but you can stay here as long as you like  
Sonny:thanks daddy  
Storm:no problem*walks up stairs*  
brighty:ally?  
SonnY:ya mom?  
Brighty:what ever you decide we'll be behind you 100% ok?  
Sonny:thanks mom  
Brighty:*walks upstairs*  
-10 o'clock(3 days later)-  
Sonny:*brings the kids into the house*chad?  
Chad:ya?  
Sonny:i need to talk to you  
chad:what?  
Sonny:mabye we should get a divrce?  
Chad:are you sure?  
Sonny:yes, you can be king and umm you can-  
Chad:*hugs her*i understand what bout the kids?  
Sonny:umm well you uh can i dont know  
Chad:were are you ganna stay?  
Sonny:with connie for a while  
Chad:you wanna take mckenzie?  
Sonny:you sure?  
Chad:uh ya  
Sonny:ok well umm bye chad*grabs mckenzie*  
Cdc:*holds onto Sonnys leg*Mdfgs  
Sonny:*picks him up adn hands him to chad*my baby boy*kisses his forhead*bye chad..*walks out*  
Chad:by sonny*walks upstairs*

rainbow:chad?  
cdc:rainbow?  
Rainbow:weres mommy adn mckenzie going?  
cdc:i dont know  
Rainbow:are they comming back?  
cdc;i dont think so  
Rainbow:whos ganna sing to me at night when i cant sleep?  
cdc:whos ganna kiss me goodnight when i cant sleep!  
Kids:WE WANT OUR MOMMY!*crying*

Chad:*sobbing*why did i do it!  
{sonny}  
Sonny:*in her old room at connies house*whyyyy!  
mckenzie:*crying*wADDY!

|3 moths later|

Sonny and mckenzie moved into a new home adn sonny got a job back on so Random  
Mckenzie:*running around*MAMMA!  
Sonny:*chasing her*MCKENZE *laughing*  
phne rings  
Sonny:*answers it*hello?  
Chad:hey sonny.  
Sonny:oh hey chad...watta need?  
Chad:uhh see umm cdc is crying and i dont know why and i uhh  
Sonny:want me to come over and help?  
Chad:if you dont mind  
Sonny:ya and im sure you wanna see mckenzie dont you?  
chad:ya i kinda do,  
Sonny:i'll be over in a few ok?  
chad:ok see you in a few  
Sonny:*hangs up*MCKENZIE!*laughing*  
mckenzie:*dancing*

Chad and the twins still live in the old castle cdc still hasnt walked or said his first word yet  
Chad:CHAD JR.!  
cdc:*crying loudly*  
door bell  
Chad:*aswers it*HEY SONNY!  
Sonny*walks in*HEY CHAD WERES HE AT?  
Chad:OVER HERE!*walks her to chad jr.*  
Sonny:*picks him up*shh shhh shhh  
cdc:*hold onto sonny for dear life and stops crying*  
SOnny:Shh it's ok mommys here..*rocking him*chad is it ok if i go upstairs  
chad:it's fine  
Sonny:*walks upstairs*  
chad:hey mckenzie.  
mckenzie:hi daddy!  
chad:you can talk know?  
Mckenzie:*nods**hugs him*i wiss you waddy  
Chad:i miss you too princess*kisses her forhead*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baby talk  
Rainbow:hi big sis  
mckenzie:he raindrops  
Rainbow:i miss you  
Mckenzie:me too  
SISters:*hug*

Sonny:*walks back down*he was just terid i got him togo to sleep  
chad:oh ok thanks  
Sonny:no problem...your dong a grat job chad  
Chad:you too  
cdc:*crawling down the stairs*  
Sonny:Jr. how did you get out of bed*picks him up*  
Cdc:*hugs her*no lweave  
Sonny:what?  
cdc:no weave we aw a wamliy  
Sonny:family?  
cdc:mwe,waddy,wyou,winckenzie,adn wainbwo pwease dont leave mowey  
sonny:*kisses his forhead*  
Rainbow:*hold onto her leg*NO LEAAVE!  
Chad:*picks mckenzie*do you have anyhing to add?  
Mckenzie:*nods*dont let mommny leave!  
Chad:hmm  
Sonny:*picks rainbow up*anything else?  
cdc:kwiss!  
Rainbow:kwiss!  
mckenzie:waddy kwiss her!  
Chad:*turns to sonny*well?  
Sonny:*turns to him*i think my minds made up chad  
Chad:*looks down*oh ok i understadn  
SonnY:*kisses him*im not going anywear chad  
Chad:really?  
Sonny:yup  
Kids:*laughing and smiling adn clapping*  
Channy:yaa*puts the kids down*  
chad:soo were back together?  
SonnY:uhh ya i think we are  
chad:great,wait!  
Sonny:what?  
Chad:jr. said his first words!  
Sonny:REALLY!  
chad:YA*picks him up*my boy!  
Sonny:my prince  
cdc:*blushing*  
Sonny:our one big happy family huh?  
Chad:yup


	26. 3 years and a bad Sickness

|14 years later|  
mckenzie(15)  
CDC(15)  
Rainbow(15)  
Sonny(33)  
Chad(34)  
Channy and the fam live on earth!  
Mckenzie:MOM RAINBOWS TAKING MY STUFF!  
Rainbow:SHE TOOK MY DIAY AND POSTED IT ON FACEBOOK!  
Sonny:GIRLS!  
Mckenzie:ya?  
Sonny:can you please shh for like what 1 minute mommy has a head ache*lays down*  
Rainbow:yes mom  
Sonny:*falls asleep*  
Girls:*go down stairs*dad?  
Chad:ya?  
Rainbow:s mom ok?  
chad:i dont know the docotr is comming later to check ion her  
cdcj.*runs in*MOM GUESS WHAT!  
Chad:shh she's sleeping  
cdcj:oh ok i'll tell her later!  
chad:tell her what?  
Cdcj:i got in!*does a happy dance*  
mckenzie:NO WAY!*hugs him*  
chad:in what?  
cdc:the KNIGHTS!  
cad:whats that?  
cdc:its a band they play amazingly! the lead singer Baby is amazingly hot! she is hot! but is a major jerk  
Chad:a band?  
cdc:well ya, plus the hole group is majorly into sports and excpecially skatebaording!  
chad:what about acting?  
cdc:uhh ya thats for chicks im a guy guys dont-*phone rings*hello?...oh hey...ya...no prob...ok see you there...na i got it!...for real...ok later...*hangs up*well gatta go!  
Chad:were?  
cdc:the weight room dur! baby challange me to a lifting contest.  
Mckenzie:can i come?  
cdc:uh sure i guess Mini Mack  
mckenzie:ok chaddy..bye dadddy!  
cdc/mckenzie:*runs out*  
Rainbow:weirdos  
Chad:what about you acting?  
Rainbow:uhh im a princess im already famous!  
Chad:*sighs*great!  
Sonny:CHAD!  
Chad:*runs up stairs*ya?  
Sonny:*crying*chad!  
Chad:what happend?  
Sonny:he's comming chad please help!*eyes shut*  
Chad:who sonn?  
Sonny:he's comming!  
Chad:WHO!  
Sonny:JAMES CHAD PLEASE HELP!  
Chad:james?  
Sonny:please  
chad:*hugs her*shh it was just a dream sonny shh  
Sonny:no chad he took Zora!  
chad:what?  
Sonny:her mom just called! please we have to help her!  
chad:ok sonny we will we will!  
Sonny:*cries herself back to sleep*  
chad:*walks down stairs*somethings wrong?  
Rainbow:what?  
chad:weres auntie zora?  
Rainbow:uhh i think she went to work?  
Cad:ok*calls zora*  
Zora:*answrs*hello?  
chad:hey z  
Zora:oh hey chad whats up?  
chad:not much you?  
Zora:same j-j-j-ust*moans*opps  
Chad:WOAH! Z Were you at?  
Zora:rhyan stop!*laughing*oh sorry chad imhanging with my boyfreind anyway what do you need?  
chad:well seems your ok thats it  
Zora:why?  
chad:sonny just woke up and she said james kidnapped you she was crying  
Zora:oh poor sonny want me to stop by and help?  
Chad:if you want she hasnt been herself in a while  
Zora:we'll be over in a sec k?  
Chad:ok see yo!  
Zora;bye chad!*hangs up*  
chad:*hangs up*ok  
Rainbow:is auntie z comming over?  
chad:uh ya she is  
Rainbow:oh ok im going to the mall*stands and prushes the imainary dirt off her dress*  
Chad:uh Bows?  
Rainbow:yes dady?  
Chad:i love you  
Rainbow:ya love you too!*walks out*  
door bell  
Chad:*answes it*hey z*kisses her cheek*  
Zora:hey chaddy*walks in*this is rhyan..  
Rhyan:hello sir*shakes his hand*  
chad:*shakes hand*hello,sonnys upstairs zora  
Zora:thanks*walks upstairs*  
[sonny]  
Sonny:*looking at the ceiling*  
Zora:*knocks*sonny?  
Sonny:*answers it and hugs her*OH your ok!  
Zora:sonny?  
sonny:ya?  
Zora:are you ok?  
Sonny:im fine are you how long have you been kidnapped you look like old you gre up im so sad!  
Zora:sonny when was the lats time you saw me?  
Sonny:7 years ago when you were 14 rember?  
Zora:sonny you just saw me last weekend for tawnis gno rember?  
Sonny:tawni? she died 4 years ago honny i got the letter she passed away  
Zora:what about nico?  
Sonny:you know nico he's went to the army zora after rhyan ran away?  
Zora:grady?  
Sonny:im sorry zora he was put in jail last year dot you remeber?  
ZOra:sonny i'll be right back ok?  
Sonny:ok  
Zora:*walks down stairs*chad?  
Chad:ya?  
Zora:when was the last time nico grady and tawni visted?  
Chad:couple days ago, amy came to see the kids too why?  
Zora:i like she has a spell on her,we should get her tested?  
Chad:i think your right  
Zora:ill be back in a few*walks out*  
Chad:i hope sonnys ok.


	27. I KNEW YOU COULD SING!

**Disclamer:i DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

_Mckenzie/Cdc  
Cdc:*lifting a 450*  
mckenzie:34,35,36,37,38  
Baby:*lifting 450*  
Guy:33,34,35,36,37 COME ON BABY HES BETTING YOU!  
Baby:SHUT UP ALEX!  
Alex:watever  
cdc:*getting weeker*  
Mckenzie:come on chad!  
Cdc:*drops them*great  
baby:*stops*how many?  
Mckenzie:chad got 45  
Alex:you got 46  
baby:*hugs alex*yay!  
cdc:nice job  
Baby:what ever,*takes off her shirt only wereing a WifeBeater*  
cdc:ya  
Mckenzie:*talking to a guy*hi im mckenzie  
Guy:im Dj the drummer  
Mckenzie:wow how cool  
DJ:ya so your chad's sister?  
Mckenzie:yup  
Dj:wow you heard him play the Bass befor?  
Mckenzie:ya he's awsome  
Dj:well your right  
Mckenzie:ya thanks  
Dj:so if your so ood at it why dont you hear me play and tell me what you think?  
Mckenizie:uhh sure i guess  
Dj:*holds her hand and walks her to the studio*ok sit here*sits her on a chair*ok?  
Mckenzie:uh sure  
DJ:*goes by the drums*Ready?  
Mckenzie:sure  
Dj:*starts to play .com/watch?v=hY10qiOod4Y *  
Mckenzie:*smiling*  
Dj:*stops*you like it?  
mckenzie:i love it! awsme beets and amazing hits  
Dj:really?  
mckenzie:ya but you could se some work on your spacing  
DJ:hmm?  
Mckenzie:when you hit the beats try adn space them a little more so you know keep the ladies wanten more?  
Dj:thanks  
Mckenzie:no problem  
Dj:so you sing?  
Mckenzie:who me?..n-n-no  
dj:yes you do  
mckenzie:no i dont  
Dj:yes  
mckenzie:no  
Dj:whatever Moon  
mckenzie:watever Dj*laughing*  
Dj:*laughing*  
Band walks in  
baby:there you too are  
Two:here we are  
alex:lets get started  
baby:*phone rings*holdthat*answers it*hello?...ya ...ok bye*hangs up*guys rehurse ill be back in a hour!*walks out*  
band:OK!*go by the instraments*(alex/guitar;DJ/DRUMS;Chad/BASS;Joe/keyboards)  
Joey:what first?  
DJ:how about metropls?  
Alex;whatever*starts*  
band .com/watch?v=r28LLqyXBKs (a/n:NOT THE PEOPLE JUST THE MUSIC!)  
Mckenzie:*dancing along to it and laughing*  
Dj;*sees her and laughs*  
Mckenzie:*dancing weird*  
Dj:*laughing and playing*  
Alex:*stops*yo!  
Dj:ya?  
Alex:no laughing!  
dj:sorry it wont happen again*chuckles*  
Mckenzie:*making funny faces*  
Alex:*looks at her*and you either sit adn be quit o leave.  
mckenzie:ex-cuse me?  
chad:uh-oh  
mckenzie:who do you think you are to talk to me like that?  
Alex:me what are you ganna do about it?  
Chad:mckenzie,go home  
Mckenzie:bu-  
Chad:home  
Mckenzie:fughwjh*stomps off*  
Dj:*sighs*oh come on she was just having fun!  
alex:wanna join her?  
Dj:*looks away*  
Alex:thats what i thought know lets counting  
band:starts playing again  
-mckenzie-  
Mckenzie pov.  
What jerk what did i do they wee good hmm not fair!hmm i started walking threw the studio there was an open studio a few doors down i looked at the scheadual the next one wasnt for 4 hours so i went in and sat by the piano i started singing a song i wrote a few years back . .com/watch?v=_g5ZaV7ueAs  
Theres a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something she's hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say...

Chorus

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name

In the beginning, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in  
But the others they couldnt seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they laughed and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing...

Chorus

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name

And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days spent in counting the time  
Came a boy who sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...

i loved that song it reminds me of me then i hear clapping what?  
Dj:wow i know you could sing  
Mckenzie:how did you,  
Dj:your brother was worried about you so i told him i would looking for you  
Mckenzie:oh well here i am  
Dj:here you are  
he walked next to me and sat  
Dj:you ok?  
mckenzie:ya  
Dj:well i love the song  
mckenzie:really?  
DJ:ya but you could use some work*smirks*  
Mckenzie:*playfully punches his shoulder*ha ha very funny  
DJ;well we better get you home  
Mcekznie:ya i guess  
Dj:*stands adn offers her his hand*ready?  
Mckenzie:*grabs his hand and stands*ya  
they walk to DJ's car  
mckenzie:wow i always wanted a convertible!  
Dj:ya i got it for my 16th birthday  
Mckenzie:how awsome my dad wont even let me gt a bike its to 'dangress'*laughing*  
Dj:what a dork*laughing while diving*  
Mckenzie:ya i know im lucky i get around on my board  
DJ:you ride?  
Mckenzie:ya i learned when i was yuonger  
DJ:mabye i could show you some tricks sometime  
Mckenzie:ya that would be awsome  
DJ:soo  
Mckenzie:soo  
Dj:were did you learn to sing?  
Mckenzie:my mom she's always wanted to sing but couldnt  
DJ:oh  
Mceknzie:yup so what about you  
DJ:what?  
Mckenzie:drumming, dude i heard you,the knights really?  
DJ:truth is i never wanted to join  
Mckenzie:why did you?  
Dj:long story  
Mckenzie:its a long drive  
DJ:*chuckles*when we were in 8th grade baby wanted to ing but alex told her she was terrible they started a ar and i somehow ended up in the middle chris and joe stayed back to make it up to baby alex stared the Knights adn told her that he ould be her knight from everything and anything that hurt her she is the youngest so we all told her it. i only joined because Baby wanted me too adn she always get what she wants alex convvised be too well acually blackmaild be too, so i started drumming for them your accually the first person that heard me play with out the band ,  
Mckenzie:oh,  
DJ:yup so 've just been working there for know  
Mckenzie:sounds like fun  
DJ:ya it's not  
Mceknzie:*giggles*  
DJ:what?  
Mckenzie:nothen!today is a great day!  
DJ:*turns the raido on and 2012 comes on (ya i know old song watever!)*wow  
Mckenzie:*laughing*this song is old  
DJ:hey its good!  
Mckenzie:true!*laughing*  
DJ:*looks at her and smiles*  
Mckenzie:*eyes closed and has her hands in the air laughing*  
DJ:*looks back at the road and smiles*  
Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up  
We gonna party like  
Party like it's the end of the world  
We gonna party like, like it's 2012  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other

Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
Ohhhhh  
Gonna live like it's the end of the world  
Gonna party like  
Ohhhhh  
Turn it up… Turn it up… Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world

mckenzie:*looks at him and smiles*  
Simile's, metaphors and we pop pills  
sick flow inundated with the doc bills  
work hard, now we know how to top bills  
in the middle of the street doing cartwheels  
lot of them tryna do it but its not real  
wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal  
white clothes in a hot pink hot wheels  
lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails  
uh, days of our lives  
you wink it goes by  
so we'll just get it with no edison  
anything goes so no time for closed minds  
and free my lil weezy  
and lets just get right  
Young Money, Cash Money in the building  
lets go the World ends tonight

DJ/Mckenzie:  
have a drink with me  
And lets make tonight go down  
In history.. in history yeahh  
lets make believe  
Its the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours  
eternally, eternally

Heyyyyy  
Bottles poppin til we cant stand  
We keep it rockn til 6 am  
New York to London over to Japan  
Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up  
We gonna party like

mckenzie:*phone rings*hold on  
DJ:*turns the radio down*ok  
Mckenzie:*answers it*hello?  
it was my dad uh-oh  
Dad:mckenzie?  
Mckenzie:yes daddy?  
i cpould here dj's chuckle next to me  
dad:can you come home real quick?  
Mckenzie:m driving home know  
Dad:in A CAR!  
mckenzei:yes father in a car  
dad:but you could get hurt!  
mckenzie:im not driving though?  
Dad;Oh ok well hurry bye hunny  
mckeznzie:bye dad*hangs up*  
DJ:daddy?  
Mckenzie:shut it  
Dj:well if it makes you feel better i still call my mom mommy?  
Mceknzie:yes well  
DJ:almost there!  
Mckenzie:yay!not  
DJ:what?  
Mckenize:my moms sick so she cant even hang out with us  
DJ:she'll get better soon?  
Mckenzie:not exactly shes been sick for a while know  
DJ:well if shes anything like you shes'll e ok?  
Mceknzei:thanks  
DHJ:*drives to her house*last stop  
Mckenzie:thanks dj  
DJ:no problam mckenzei  
Mckenzie:youacan call me Moon if you like  
Dj:*nods*ok well by moon  
Moon:*kisses his cheek*bye dj*walks up to her house and waves*  
DJ:*waves back*bye  
Moon:*walks in the house*WOW!  
chad:hmm oh hello mcknzie your mom wants you.  
Moon:*runs up the stairs*MOM!  
MOM:*Smiling*Mckenzie!come here!  
Moon:*hugs her*MOM your ok!  
mom:of course i am  
Moon:*thinking about dj and gigles*  
mom:hmm?  
Moon:ya?  
mom:your smiling and giggling?  
MOON:so im happy your ok  
mom:are you sure  
Moon:100!  
MOM:oh well i thought it would be about that boy you were talking to?  
Moon:UH! uh thats dj chads freind from the band  
Mom:i heard he got in  
Moon:ya he did i went to watch  
mom:and i see you like this DJ?  
Moon:no! hes the drummer and offered me a ride home thats all  
Mom:you sure?  
Moon:yes mom just a freind  
Mom:ok baby  
Dad:*walks in*well girls how about we go out to celebrate?  
MOON:YES!  
Mom:YES!


	28. Woah!

**Disclamer:i DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

Dad:*walks in*well girls how about we go out to celebrate?  
MOON:YES!  
Mom:YES!  
we got all dressed up apparently dad said it was hi-class eww after an hour i finally convinsed my dad to let me wea anything but a dress yay! in the end we went to some very fancy resturant my mom and me got steak dad got a lamb and rainbow got a salad cdc just got some crazy dish everyone was having fun!  
Guy:sonny?  
Mom:Taylor!  
they gave each other a hug uh mom the dude is hot!  
Guy:why thanks mckenzie i am hot  
Me:uh i didnt say that did i?  
Guy:no  
Mom:tay how are you!  
Taylor:bus yyou?  
Mom:being a mom never gets tiring.  
Taylo:*chuckles*nice to know  
Mom:soo hows selena?  
Taylor:great you havent talked to her in a while have you?  
MOM:no i havent she still yours right?  
Taylor:not only mine  
mom:what?  
a girl came over with a guy  
girl:SONNY!  
mom:SELENA!  
they hugged so tight omg it looks like there heads were ganna fall out!  
Slena:oh my look at yoiu three i havent seen you since you were lil kids  
Mom:yup know there all grown up  
Selena:wow you miss alot back in on earth dont you  
Mom:ya i know  
Guy:MOM!  
Selna:oh sorry this is my son if he would quite down  
Guy:im Ryan  
rainbow:hi im rainbow  
me:im mceknzie  
chad:im chad!  
Rhyan:uh hi  
he took at seat next to me  
rhyan:so im a soon to be rockstar  
me:nice  
Ryan:ya im also a wearwolf to  
me;cool im ganna punch you if you dont remove your arm  
ryan:oh sorry  
he took his arm off my shouder mny phone vibrated it was a text from dj! epp!  
DJ:hey MOON! can ou come to the studio?  
moon:uh idk let me check!  
when i looked up ryan was looking at my text  
ryan:whos that?  
Moon:my freind  
Ryan:oh you got a bf?  
Moon:no hes just my freind  
Ryan:oh ok here let me give you a ride?  
Moon:no thanks  
ryan:really i instit  
Moon:k fine  
i went and asked my mom  
MOON:b there in a few!  
DJ:awsome!  
me and ryan went to his car it wasnt very cool like dj's but ok we st n the car and took a ery cuite ride hmmmmm boring when we got there i got out he used his 'wearwolf'skills andwas right next to me  
me:thanks  
ryan:no pronblem  
me:ok well bye  
i started walkeing he grabed my arm and pulled me to kiss him eww what a freak! i pushed him off adn slaped him  
me:freak  
i walked away in the studio was dj on the drums playing something it sounded good i began to danc adn laugh he looked up at me i waved he got of the studio  
DJ;hey  
Moon:hey!  
dj:uh  
Moon:you needed me?  
DJ:never mind you were hanging out with your boyfreind  
moon:woah who said i have a bofreind?  
DJ:its ok im not like caring or anything i say you guys kiss outside  
moon:oh ryan...ew no im not dating him!  
Dj:your not?  
Moon:nope hes my moms freinds son he gave me a ride plus hes ross!  
DJ:*chuckles*so your single?  
Moon:yup  
Dj:well then lets get started with your new song!  
Moon:what ever  
we walked to te studio we were in earlyer and i started instead of piano i was on the guitar!  
http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=OQZeYDxyAyg&list=QL&playnext=1&feature=bfnav

"Little Things"  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I mean a do be do be do be  
Thats how you make me feel  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I said I do be do be do be, love you

Three little words that you say to me  
Three things you do are incredibly  
Amazing, in every single way, yeah  
Three little words you whisper in my ear  
Three things you say when I'm fear  
Don't worry, Don't run, Cause I am here

And you take my hand, and we run away  
And wedance in the moonlight, and kiss in the rain  
And you make me smile, all the time  
And the little things you do,  
Make me glad that you are mine

Three little things like openin the door  
Sweet little things that no ones done before  
These little things, make me love you more  
Three little things and three little moves  
You flirt up a storm, but you play it off smooth  
You are the one guy, I'd never want to lose

And you take my hand, and we run away  
And wedance in the moonlight, and kiss in the rain  
And you make me smile, all the time  
And the little things you do,  
Make me glad that you are mine

I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I mean a do be do be do be  
Thats how you make me feel  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be do be do be  
I said I do be do be do be, do love you

I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be ru be ru be do  
I mean a do be do be do be do, love you  
I said a shoo be do be do be  
I mean a ru be ru be ru be do  
I said I do be do be do be,  
I do be love you

Chords  
The Do Be's and Verse's are: G-C-Am-D (just repeat)

DJ:amazing as always  
Moon:thanks dj!  
Dj:so how about we celebrate with a little snack?  
Moon:ok lets  
we went to a drive in witch tecknally we handent realised it was late at night so we went and watched some silly moive toy story 3 it was halarious we were haveing so much fn laughing and drinking soda im sure we were the loundest in the area but who cares itwas so cute omg i love buzz he was so awsome wow  
moon:wow who new a cute movie would be so much funn!  
dj:IKNOW!  
i got cold as the wind blew even for a day in la  
dJ:cold?  
Moon:lil bit  
he reached behind him and grabed a blanket we were both wraped to gether in it hmm  
DJ:*laughing*  
Moon:*loahung!*  
Jesse:did you fix buzz?  
i was cuddled up next to dj wow he looked down at me and i looked up at him soon we were leamimgcloser and closer closer till  
Alex:*jumps up*Surprise!  
baby:wats up guys  
Joe:sup  
Cdcjr:hey guys!  
they jumped between us  
Moon:uh hey  
Dj:uh what are you doing here?  
babi:we heard we were at the drive in so we decided to stop by  
Moon:awsome!  
dj:ya  
Alex:hey could you hand me some poporn?  
moon:sure  
i anded him some popcorn great i mean its not like i like dj or any thing right? ya plus it was a cute moment there they got relaxed someone(joe!)spillet pop on me urg!  
Moon:JOE!  
joe:Sorry!  
dj:here ill help you  
we got out of the car and walked off  
Moon:thanks  
Dj:welcome  
Moon:lets it got on my shirt  
i took off my shirt so i had a tank on he looked at me and laughed  
moon:what?  
he just ponted on my shirt of caurse it went threw he took of his shirt and handed it to me  
Dj:here anymore taking off your shirt and you ganna be half dressed  
he smirked  
Moon:thanks dj  
i put it on ow i looked hot i it  
DJ;wow you look good  
Moon:thanks  
he was wearing a wife beater wow he looked hot we walked back to the car we sat in the back seat he ut his arm around me and i cuddled in his neck we were so comfy  
DJ:this is nice  
Moon:ya it is  
I looked up at him he looked down at me we got so much closer i could feel his breat on my lips then he kissed me i kissed back my hand made its way to his neck it was amazing! all i could feelwas the fireworks coming from our lips soon we pulled away  
us:wow  
cdc:*clears his throught*  
Moon:uh  
cdc:home now  
Moon:bu-  
cdc:NOW!  
i got f the car and ran off great know i have to walk like 4 blocks hmm just like on quoe rainbow comes great  
Rainbow:mckenzie?  
Moon:ya?  
rainbow:what are you doing?  
Moon:walking home dur  
Rainbow:wait werent you with uhh that guy?  
Moon:ya but chad made me walk home!  
Rainbow:why?  
Moon:no reason.  
Rainbow:ok fine well wanna ride?  
Moon:sure  
i got on her broom stick we rode home as soon as we got there dad and mom were watching tv  
rainbbow:IM HOOOME!  
Mom:hey girls  
GIRLS:hey mom  
dad:were is your brother?  
Me:uh at the drive in probelly  
dad:werent you with him?  
Me:ya but i wanted to go home  
dad:oh ok  
chad walked in the house and i ran to the staris  
chad:GET DOWN HERE KNOW!  
i walked down  
me:ya?  
chad:i forbid you from seeing him! EVER!  
me:ThATS NOT FAIR!  
chad:I DONT CARE!  
Me:I HATE YOU!  
chad:GET IN LINE!  
i ran up the stair crying what did i do it was one little kiss its not like he asked me out of annything! GOD! then i remembered opps! MY SHIRT! i left it in his car! and im still wearng his wow it smells like axe mmmm*tap tap*hat?*taptap* omg! HES AT MY Window! i went to open it  
dj:uh hey  
Moon:hey  
DJ:uh youleft this in my car  
he handed me my shirt  
Moon:thanks uh oh hey your shirt  
i took it off and gave it to him he gave it back  
Dj:keep it  
Moon:reall?  
Dj:ya i dont mind  
moon:well since you gave me soething of yours ill give you something of mine  
Dj:no its ok  
Moon:no i am, you can come in you know  
he came in and sat by my desk i went to my hats and gave him a tapout hat  
Moon:here  
DJ:thanks  
Moon:hey you still gatta teach me some tricks  
Dj:i dont think we can hang out your brother was pretty angry  
Moon:ya well i dont really care what he is  
dj:you funny  
Moon:i try  
Dj:better go!  
he peacked my lips then left wooo i sat on my bed adn watched some tv my laptop was next to me i was longed on to my email 3 from school yay! NOT! chad came in my room and sat next to me  
chad:look im sorry for over reachting but im just trying to protecting you  
moon:i understand but i can make my own mistakes  
chadi know and im sorry but  
Moon:what?  
chad:i still dont want you comming to rehursels alex threw a fit ok?  
Moon:fine  
Chad:fine  
Moon:good  
chad:good  
a few later he left and i logged onto Vediochat! 3 people  
NAOMILOVER  
DJLIKESTHEMOON  
THEREVOS  
CDCJR  
so my bffl naomi was on line DJ! the revers and chad so awsome i first clcked on nomi  
Naomi:HEY! sista  
Moon:hey sis  
Naomi:soo i heard lil miss moon got down with a drummer?  
Moon:who me goly  
she chuckled  
Moon:what?  
weaing his shirt 2. ou used your country voice? and 3 hes at your window  
fair !  
i turned my head and shure enough he was there i went over and opened it  
Moon:ya?  
Dj:i forgot someting?  
Moon:what?  
dj:this  
he kissed me hard on the lips and i kissed back after a few we pulled away  
dj:will you go out with me?  
Moon:y-ya shure  
dj:cool,  
Moo:awsme  
dj:pick you up tomarrow a 6  
moon:awsome  
dj:later  
Moon:later  
he left out of the window i saw him drive off then i did a happy dance i looked on my laptop and Naomi was gone uhoh like 3 seconds later she was at my door  
namo:AHH!  
Moon:AHH!  
we were happy dancing and epping chad and rainbow came in and asked we just pulled them into jumping and epping!  
chad:why are we epping!  
Moon:EPP!  
naomi:EPP!  
Rainbow:what?  
US:NO BOYS!  
we pushed chad out of the room and sat on the bed  
rainbow:what?  
Moon:DJ ASKED ME OT!  
we all started squaling like little 3 year olds over a toy! well he was smoken hot lol!  
rainbow:OMG!  
Moon:i know right!  
Rainbow:wait so how did he ask you?  
Moon:well he came to my window and said that he forgot something and he kissed me after he asked me out and said he'd pick me up at 6!  
we were squealing like crazy! OH MY GOOD I HAE A DATE! AHHHH!

* * *

**Pics of dj,alex,babi,teen mckenzie,cdcjr,rainbow,joe and all outfits on profine thanks and review!**


	29. The Party MissHap

**Disclamer:i DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

* * *

we were squealing like crazy! OH MY GOOD I HAE A DATE! AHHHH! we ended up having a fun sleepover talking tomarrow is school witch reminds me i checked my email

December 9,2024

dear ,  
you have missed exactly 14 days of class if you miss anymore days you will have to retake the 10th grade  
please get back too us as soon as possible  
thank ou  
RYAN BOSSYVILLE

booring! so what miss a few daays not like a got in a fight

December 10,2024  
Mckenzie Moon cooper has gotten into 8 fights this term we started on the 6th we would like for here to goto  
Councleing in the school there will be a meting for her and her parents to meet the councler please replay  
soon  
THank you  
RYAN BOSSYVILLE

ok so mabye 8 fights not like i lost them huh? ok fine mabye im not the best kid but i did at least something good right?

December 11th,2024  
because of your litle prank on the senoris it has been decided that you will be joining the Cheerleading team for there state chamineship to help them as comunity servise  
Thank you  
RYAN BOSSYVILLE

WHAT! the cheerleading team! NO ! NEVER! huph! soo after a while we finally were asleep i ot a date!

Amy's pov(uh-oh)  
well well well seems my sister fixed the spell oh and her daughter is dating? this is just perfect  
'mom'my 16 yearold son said  
Amy:ya baby  
"everything is going according to plan"  
Amy:thank you baby  
"mom why are we doing this?"  
Amy:because they need to be taught a lesson son dont you wanna be king?  
"i do i just i dont wana hurt Moon shes really nice"  
Amy:oh no no no no you under any surcamstantse will NOT fall in love with this girl shes the enimy the reason we are hiding  
"mom but"  
amy:no son no falling in love now go to your room  
"yes mom"he walked out cant have my only child falling in love with the enimey can we? mwhaahahahahahaahahahah

Mckenzie pov(1 hour befor the date)  
OMG ONLY AN HOUR LEFT!  
(http:/www. polyvore .com/t3r_rl/set?id=8696629 -mckenzie outfit)  
(. blogspot .com/_9Zf_P9g6cuo/SZF5IuOR0vI/AAAAAAAADH4/Wmp0C60BgME/s800/black_emo_scene_ -hair) omg they are nuts naomi picked out my outft while rainbow did my hair wow i looked weird then at 6 the doorbell rang only to see ryan  
Ryan:hey there gorgese ready for our date?  
Mckenzie:one im not going on a date with you and too leave befor i punch you  
ryan:fine but im hear to see your brother where is he?  
Mckenzie:Game room  
Ryan:wich is?  
Mckenizie:upstairs 4th door to the right  
ryan:thanks  
he ran off weird weres dj? 61 minutes later i gave up he wasnt comming so i went back upstairs great i got stud up hmph i walked back into my room i just watched tv for a while ryan came in my room but knocked first  
Ryan:your still here?  
Mckenzie:thanks  
ryan:thoughtyou had a date  
Mckenzie:did he stud me up  
Ryan:jerk  
Mckenzie:i know  
Ryan:hey me and chad are going out for pizza wanna come with?  
Mckenzie:no thanks  
ryan:you shure?  
Mckenzie:ya  
Ran:ok whatever see you in a bit  
Mckenzie:kool  
once he left i longed on to mybook a ton of people were online Naomi and rainbow were online to Naomi was the first to im me  
naomi:So how was it?  
Mckenzie:he stud me up  
naomi:are u serous!  
Mckenzie:yup  
naomi:what a JERK!  
Mckenzie:tell me about it  
naomi:well how about i come over and we have a GNO?  
Mckenze:no thanks ill just stay here for a whie then head to the sudio  
Naomi:ok love you  
mckwnzi:love you too  
i loged off i went to the kitchen to get a water when a portal opens up  
tawni:hello hello hello!  
Mckenzie:TAWNI!  
i gave her a hug she is my aunte and she vistes when she can  
Tawni:hey there Moon  
mceknzie:hey what are you doing here?  
Tawni:visting know were is your mom?  
mckenzie:whith dad at the movies i think  
tawni:oh well your brother and sister?  
Mckenzie:chad is out with his freind and rainbow is at the spa  
Tawni:so your alone on a friday night?  
Mckenzie:well i had a date but he stud me up  
Tawni:WhaT! why?  
Mckenzie:i dont know hes a jerk!  
Tawni:well lets get your mind off things  
Mckenzie:what?  
Tawni:your going shopping with me  
Mckenzie:no thanks  
Tawni:no option get ready  
Mckenzie:ok  
i went up stairs and grabed my stuff i heard chad and ryan come bsck in the house as i made my way down ryan was watching tv and chad was talking with tawni  
mckenzie:ok ready tawni  
Tawni:ok lets go  
chad:woah woah woah were do you think your going this late?  
Tawni:oh chillax were going shopping  
Mckenzie:ya and unless you wanna help-  
chad:have fun!  
he sat on the couch while me adn tawni left we went to the mall and we got tons of clouths it was fun then my phone rang while we were at the food court it was dj i didnt answer  
Tawni:arent you ganna answer?  
Mckenzie:its dj the guy that stud me up  
Tawni:oh here give me the phone  
she grabed it and answered it  
Tawni:hi mckenzie's not here right know shes out with her new boyfreind leave a message and ill tell her you called!  
she was quite for a few then hng up  
Mckenie:well!  
Tawni:oh he said hes sorry and to reschudeal to tomarrow and yup thats it  
Mckenzie:not going  
Tawni:why?  
Mcknzie:cause  
Tawni:ok  
Mceknzie:oh tawn can you drop me off at the studio i kinda wanna practice?  
Tawni:shure!  
we walked out of the studio it was strange it felt like someone was watching me but who? anyway it was a long drive to the studio so we turned up the radio and left

Amy's Son pov  
Great! shes with her aunt how am i going to hurt her know! there headed to the studio i can cause a few accidents along the way...hpmmm wait! that boy she was with? perfect! MHAHAHAHA NO ONE WILL STOP ME!  
mom:SON!  
"yes mom?"  
Amy:hurry up!

Sonny pov.  
Sonny:chad..stop *laughing*  
chad:*tickling her*Never unless you say it?  
Sonny:n-n-n-no!  
chad:fine!  
Sonny:fine  
Chad:good  
Sonny:good!  
Chad:so are we good?  
Sonny:we are sooo good!  
chad:SAY IT!  
Sonny:your way hotter then Zac Efron!  
chad:ok  
Sonny:dork  
chad:but im your dork!  
Sonny:what ever!  
me and chad were at the castle we were waiting for the councel to come we had alot of things to discuss mostly about my sister uh-oh the KIDS!  
Sonny:chad?  
Chad:ys?  
Sonny:who'd you get to watch the kids?  
chad:you were suppose to do that?  
Sonny:uh-oh!  
chad:there fine  
SonnY:shure?  
Chad:whats the worst that could happen?

{back at the house}  
Chad/Ryan:PAAARTYY!  
there is like a houndered pple there danceing and stuff lus someone spiked the punch  
chad*talking to some girl*ya so this is my house  
Girl:how Cool  
Chad:ya so whats your name?  
Girl:tori!  
chad:nice name!  
Tori:thanks!  
Rainbow:CHAD!  
chad:hold that thought  
Rainbow:your in so much truoble!  
Chad:not if dont tell!  
Rainbw:on one condition!  
Chad:what?  
Rainbow:i drive your baby!  
Chad:NOT MY CAR!  
Rainbow:oh ok fine,,,Mommy i tried to worn him but he didnt listen...no,,,,,Im very disaponted daddy  
chad:what are you doing?  
ainbow:thinking of how i can tell mom and dad  
Chad:Ok fine drive my car!  
...PARRRTY!*grabs a drink*woah!*walks off*  
chad:*goes back to tori*sorry my sister  
Tori:oh thats cool  
Rainbow is dancing with some guys and then in the back there doing jelo shots and shes doing them to (mckenzie is still not there)  
{mckenzie}  
Mckenzie:*singing*http:/www. /watch?v=NICkWUO_qgU These Thoughts (Original)

- Lyrics -  
I guess I'm gonna do it today  
I'm gonna tell him  
I've practiced what to say  
I think I've got it down  
I'm gonna straight up get to the point  
Take a deep breath and tell him I love him

I see him looking this way  
My breaths are getting shorter  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating ten times faster  
I dont know what to do  
Maybe I should say  
I'm sorta kinda falling for you

I'm not the best at writing love songs  
But I'll do my best to try  
To say how much he means to me  
Before I go and lose my mind  
What if he don't feel for me  
The way I feel for him  
Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see  
If he'll say yes to me

I'm second guessing myself  
Hold on a minute  
Walk up look him straight in the eye  
Just like we practiced  
These thoughts keep running  
Going in and outta my mind  
Get a grip girl and shake it off

Then I see him coming this way  
My breaths are getting shorter  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating ten times faster  
I don't know what to do  
Take a breath and tell him that  
I sorta kinda love you

I'm not the best at writing love songs  
But I'll do my best to try  
To say how much he means to me  
Before I go and lose my mind  
What if he don't feel for me  
The way I feel for him  
Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see  
If he'll say yes to me

I've practiced what to say  
I hope it doesn't slip away  
When I start to speak  
Excitement, butterflies  
And all of the above  
Can't help but feel this way

I see him coming this way  
My breaths are getting shorter  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating ten times faster  
I don't know what to do  
Take a breath and tell him that  
I sorta kinda love you

Sorta kinda love you

I'm not the best at writing love songs  
But I'll do my best to try  
To say how much he means to me  
Before I go and lose my mind  
What if he don't feel for me  
The way I feel for him  
Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see  
If he'll say yes to me

Guess I'm gonna do it today  
I'm gonna tell him  
I think I've got it down

Auter Pov.  
what Mceknzie didnt now was that amys son was in te back listening to everyword she sung and now he has a different feeling for her. back at the paty things got way outta hand someone started to have foam everywere and othere people had silly sring so what had 100 people know had a ton more  
{party}3 hours later  
Everyone is having fun when channy arrive! the first person to see ran to chad  
guy:dude! YOUR PARENTS ARE SONNY AND CHAD COOPER!  
with them words everyone got there attention to the couple at the door chad smirked and a fire ball came in his ands  
chad:3...2..  
everyone ws out th door already scared of being hit with a fire ball he discnagrated it and saw his daugter Drunk and had ben covered in phone and silly string and his son not as drunk as Rainbow but tipsy ad hadsilly string covered on him and Last ryan was tipsy and covered in foam  
Sonny:you three couch KNOW!  
they walked head down to the coch sonny called Taylor while chad sat adn talked to them  
Chad:we leave for a few hourse an dcome back to THIS! what gav you the idea to do this?  
Rainbow:chillax...daddy...*snorts*  
chad:and you got my underage daughter DRUNK!  
chadjr:tecnily she got herself drunk  
chad:shut it  
SonnY:ryan go get cleaned up your dads ganna be here  
Ryan:yes mam  
chad:now were is Mckenzie?  
chadjr:she left with tawni a few ours ago?  
Sonny:tawni?  
Chadjr:ya something bout shopping?  
chad:sonny i thought it was her and nicos anniversery?  
sonny:it is?, ill go call her  
chad:punishment is you too will be cleaning up the hole house!  
chadjr:BUT!  
chad:no buts  
sonny:chad tawni hasnt seen mckenzie all day  
chadjr:yes she has we saw them leave together  
Ryan:ya that beach blonde left with mckenzie after that guy stud her up  
chad:wait didnt amy have a son?  
Sonny:and amys gone  
chad:tawni in too places at onecs?  
Sonny:oh no!  
Mckenzie:*walks in*Im HOME!  
chaD:were have you been?  
mceknzie:out not like you care  
chad:excuse me?  
mckenzie:you heard me so shut your trap and walk away  
chad:thats it you are grounded!  
mckenzie:so why do i care  
chad:what!  
mckenzie:SHut the fuck up!*walks up stairs*  
everyone:*gasps*

* * *

**Pics of dj,alex,babi,teen mckenzie,cdcjr,rainbow,joe and all outfits on profine thanks and review!**


End file.
